Si seulement elle m'avait écouté
by Lovellly
Summary: ma suite de révélation, avec tout ces personnages, croyant que l'avenir allait être calme, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise.de nouveaux personnages et nouveaux ennemis.Renesmée en danger, comment va réagir la famille Cullen encore une fois
1. chapitre 1: les préparatifs

Cette histoire se situe après Révélation.

Bella et Edward retourne en lune de miel vue que la première fut écourtée.

**Chapitre 1 : Les préparatifs**

POV Bella

Je voulais m'éloigner, partir pour oublier tout ce qui été arrivé.

Nessi venait de fêter ses 16ans vampirique et était assez grande pour resté seul deux semaines. Jacob serait avec elle de toute façon et ma nouvelle famille aussi.

Je réfléchissais à l'endroit ou je voulais partir avec ma moitié, Edward.

L'île d'Esmée me rappelait de bons souvenir mais je voulais quelque chose a moi, où je pourrais partir me ressourcer quand je le voudrais, seul ou accompagné.

Edward jouait aux échecs avec Alice, ce qui été tout à fait amusant.

Emmet été partis chassé avec Rosalie, Jasper été devant la télé.

J'écoutais pour savoir ou été Carlisle et Esmée mais je ne les entendis pas.

Ne sachant que faire, je m'assis devant l'ordinateur et commença à regarder les îles à acheter.

Je voulais faire une surprise a Edward en achetant notre coin de paradis.

Je surfais quand je tombais sur une photo.

Je suis resté bouche bée devant la beauté de celle-ci, c'est une île qui a la forme d'une demi-lune, dans une mer bleue pas loin de bora bora.

Elle serait parfaite, pas trop loin de la terre pour allait chasser mais assez loin pour ne pas être dérangé.

J'étais entrain de relevé les coordonnés quand j'entendis Edward se lever.

Je quittai vivement la page et éteins l'ordi pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

**Que fais-tu mon ange ? **Demanda Edward l'air soucieux.

**Je surfais un peu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. **Depuis que Nessie passé son temps a la push, je m'ennuie la plupart du temps.

**Tu veux qu'on aille chasser ?**

**Oui si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire d'autre.**

J'espère qu'Edward n'avait pas vu ce que je faisais. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées.

Il fallais aussi que j'en parle à Alice avant qu'elle ne vende la mèche.

Je me retournai et vie qu'elle avait ce regard laiteux qui annoncé une prédiction.

Je sautais dans les bras d'Edward pour l'embrasser sauvagement, évitant au passage qu'il ne voit la vison d'Alice.

**Que t arrive t-il mon amour ?**

**J'en avais envie. Pourquoi sa te pose problème ?**

**Non du tout, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir si tu continu comme sa.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, bon on y va ? **Je me retournai discrètement fit un clin d'œil a Alice. J'espère qu'elle a compris.

**Oui si tu es toujours d'attaque. **

Nous courue jusqu'à sentir le fumé de cerf, Edward me laissa le premier, une fois notre soif étanchée, nous réprime le chemin de la maison.

J'étais dans mes songes quand Edward me questionna

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

**Je réfléchissais à ce que nous allons pouvoir faire ce soir.**

**Désolé mon amour, j'ai promis a Emmet et Jasper d'allez voir un match de base-ball avec eux ce soir.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, je vais demander à Alice et Rose si une soirée DVD les tente.**

Au fond de moi je fus soulagé qu'il partait, je pourrai acheter notre île sans qu'il le sache.

Le soir arriva à une grande vitesse. Nessi m'avait téléphoné pour dire qu'elle passé la nuit a la push.

D'habitude cette idée ne m'enchanté pas mais la j'étais contente qu'elle ne rentre pas.

Entre Jacob et elle, leurs liens avaient évolué, il ne voyait plus Ness comme une petite fille mais comme une femme.

Alice arriva derrière moi alors que j'étais dans mes pensées.

**Edward ne sait rien a propos de ta petite surprise rassure-toi, j'ai dit à Rosalie que j'avais besoin d'elle pour faire les magasins. Tu serra tranquille ce soir, la maison serra a toi.**

**Merci Alice, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.**

Sur ce elle partit avec Rose, Edward été parti en fin d'après midi.

Enfin seul, je me mis devant l'ordinateur et envoya un mail au propriétaire.

Il me répondit de suite en me donnant un rendez-vous, ce soir a 19h a Port-Angeles dans un petit resto.

Je m'habilla en conséquence et pris ma porche.

En une heure tout fus réglé, j'avais signé les papiers et réglé la somme dû.

Je rentrai à la maison et alla me réfugier au cottage.

Vers 6h du matin Edward rentra.


	2. chapitre 2: le départ 1ère partie

Chapitre 2 : Le départ 1ere partie

POV Nessie

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Jacob, son corps chaud m'aidait à m'endormir mais bon sa n'arrivait pas souvent car mes parents me voyaient encore comme leur bébé.

**Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?**

**Oui comme un bébé. Quelle heure est-il ?**

**12H pourquoi ?**

**Zut, j'avais promis à maman de rentré pour le déjeuné.**

**Habillons nous et allons-y.**

Maman m'avait laissé sa moto car elle savait que Jacob adorait sa.

Nous filâmes à deux sur nos motos, en arrivant devant la maison, j'aperçu ma mère qui mettait des sacs dans la volvo.

Je m'arrêtais devant elle avec Jacob.

**Coucou maman.**

**Sa va ma puce ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?**

**Oui nous avons eu le droit au feu de camp avec toute la meute, on s'est couché tard. Désolé d'arrivé en retard.**

**Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, j'ai pu faire les valises.**

Je regardais ma mère avec étonnement, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un voyage.

**On part où maman ? Au chaud j'espère.**

**Désolé ma chérie mais je pars seul avec ton père, je te laisse au bon soin de tes tantes et de Jacob bien sur. Mais au faite il est ou Jacob ?**

**A ton avis maman, au niveau du frigo comme d'habitude.**

**Sa ne te dérange pas Nessie que je parte avec ton père ? En échange j'ai une petite surprise pour toi mais tu dois me faire une promesse avant.**

**La quelle maman ?**

**Je te confie le cottage pendant notre absence, tu pourras y vivre avec Jacob le temps que nous soyons partis.**

**Oh merci, mais tu es sur que papa ne dira rien ?**

**Il n'est pas au courant encore alors modère tes pensées en sa présence.**

**Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, mais c'était quoi cette promesse ?**

**De ne pas faire de bêtise en notre absence et d'aller tous les jours voir tes tantes.**

Je sautais dans les bras de ma mère, c'était la première fois qu'elle me laissait seul aussi longtemps et sans surveillance rapprochée.

POV Bella

Je me demandais si laissé Nessie aussi longtemps était une bonne idée.

Mais bon il fallait que je me retrouve avec mon mari, être tout le temps entouré de personne commencée a me pesais moi qui aimé la solitude au part avant.

Je finis de mettre les valises dans le coffre et rentra dans la maison.

**Coucou Bella, j'espère que tu n'as pas mis n'importe quoi dans tes valises. Je ferais bien d'aller jeter un œil.**

**Tu n'iras jeter un œil nul part Alice, de toute façon on a pas le temps, notre vol est à 15h**.

**Allez stp, j'en ai que pour 30 secondes, stp stp stp**.

Comment pouvais-je résister à ce petit sourire maléfique de ce lutin qui n'été autre que ma belle-sœur et qui plus est ma meilleure amie.

**Bon si tu veux mais fais vite, et ne change pas tous mes bagages, j'ai mis un temps fou à les faire.**

Sur ce, je me dirigea vers Edward qui été toujours en colère de ne pas savoir où nous allions.

Il ne supportait pas ne pas savoir et Alice avait bien gardé le secret.

**Il faut que je te parle mon amour.**

Je le pris par le bras et me dirigea dehors vers la rivière.

**Je ne t'ai pas tout dit en faite.** Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

**J'ai donnais la clef du cottage a Nessie, je pense que maintenant elle est assez grande pour être seul avec Jacob.** Il me regarda avec un air de dire que j'étais folle.

**Tu lui as laissé les clefs ?** **Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?** **Je ne me sens pas tranquille de la laissé seul, surtout que je ne sais pas où on part.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'aller voir ses tantes tous les jours.** Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Alice pour aller fourrais son nez un peu partout.

**Si tu es sur je te suis, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix mais il faut que j'ai un petit entretien avec Jacob avant de partir.**

**Ok mais dépêche-toi notre avion est a 15h.**

Il se retourna et partis vers la maison


	3. Chapitre 3: le départ 2ème partie

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort, je suis désolée si sa vous géne en quoi que se soit. J'essayerai de faire des gros efforts pour se point la.**

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ 2****ème**** partie**

POV Edward

J'en revenais pas que Bella voulait laisser notre bébé tout seul, enfin seul c'était vite dit.

Je me dirigeai vers Jacob qui était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuné de Nessie.

**- Jacob il faut que je te parle.**

Il me regardait avec une petite pointe de peur dans ses yeux, j'adorais sa.

**- Sortons. **Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte, il me suivit.

**- Jacob, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, je pars en voyage avec Bella, je ne sais pas encor où, enfin bref.** **Je voulais qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les deux au sujet de Nessie.**

**- Oui, je sais à peu prés ce que tu va dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur Nessie.**

**- Se n'était pas de sa que je voulais te parler.** Je voyais déjà dans ses pensées, ce qu'il voulait faire quand il serait seul avec ma fille. Je ne pus réprimer un grognement qui le remetta en place tout de suite. Il baissa les yeux.

**- Désolé, c'est vrai que mes sentiments pour Nessie ont évolués mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle est trop jeune encore et je préfère attendre d'être marié avec elle.**

Je savais qu'il le pensait vraiment

**- Je suis rassuré Jacob, essaye de bien profité du cottage alors. Mais attention, si j'apprends quoi que se soit qui ne me plaise pas, je t'étripe.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire a mes paroles. Mais je le pensais vraiment. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à ma fille, je ne le lui pardonnerai pas.

POV Bella

Voyant Jacob et Edward se rapprocher, je partis retrouver Nessie pour lui dire au revoir.

**- Bon, Nessie on va partir et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises, tu es encore trop jeune pour ces choses la, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** Emmet qui avait entendu notre conversation explosa de rire.

**- Oui surtout ne fais pas ce que ta mère fait toutes les nuits avec ton père.**

**- Emmet garde tes commentaires pour toi stp. Ne va pas donner de mauvaises idées à ma fille.**

Tout le monde attendait de voir ma réaction et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. C'est alors qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Nous nous séparâmes dans la bonne humeur, finissant de dire au revoir à tout le monde et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture pour partir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Nessie dans les bras de Jacob, elle grandissait tellement vite.

Nous partîmes pour l'aéroport sans trop nous pressés.

**- Alors nous allons où mon amour ?**

**- Sa tu le serra quand on y arrivera.**

**- Stp dit-le moi.**

**- Non, tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance pour notre lune de miel alors tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise.**

**- Quelle sadique, je suis sur que sa t'amuse de rien me dire. Tu ne veux pas baisser ton bouclier quelque seconde ?**

**- Ne cherche pas mon amour, tu le serra bien assez tôt, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'heures de vol.**

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport une demi-heure a l'avance ce qui été amplement suffisant pour nous enregistrer.

*

*

*

**Voila pour se chapitre, maintenant je vais attendre d'avoir un certain nombre de reviews pour mettre le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Première nuit

**bon, je n'ai pas eu de review, je mets encore un chapitre mais si je n'ai pas de review pour celui la, c'est que l'histoire ne doit pas vous interesser. donc je l'arreterais.**

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 4 : Première nuit**

POV Nessie

Mes parents venez de partir, sa me faisait blizzard de savoir que j'allais passer la nuit avec Jacob sans surveillance.

Se n'était pas la première nuit que je passais avec mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous surveiller.

Alice qui arriva derrière moi me fit sursauter.

**- Tu veux venir chasser avec moi ?**

Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose a me demandé car elle ne me demandait jamais de chassé avec.

**- Oui si tu veux, je vais demander à Jacob s'il veut venir.**

**- Non, je préfère qu'on y aille toute les deux.**

**- Ok, allons-y**, **je vais aller le dire a Jacob.**

Je me dirigeai vers le salon ou j'entendais des rires. Jacob essayé de battre Emmet au jeu vidéo ce qui amusé Rosalie qui traiter de tous les noms Jacob.

**- Tata arrête d'embêté mon chéri pour qu'il perde. C'est de la triche**

**- C'est vrai sa blondie tu cherches à faire gagner Emmet. C'est vrai qu'il en a besoin.**

**- Et fais gaffe sale cabot, je pourrais vite te mettre en pièce.**

**- Et tu va faire quoi avec ta perruque blonde et tes ongles manucuré ?**

**- Bon vous avez fini de vous chamaillé. Tonton Emmet tu ne peux pas les calmer ?**

**- Non c'est trop drôle à voir.**

**- Pff, bon Jacob je vais chasser avec Alice et j'aimerai bien te revoir en vie en rentrant.**

**- Et j'en ai une pour toi Blondie : Que fait une blonde quand elle trouve 10$ par terre ?**

Je voyais déjà Rose prête à bondir sur Jacob

**- Elle se déshabille et se met à danser.**

Emmet explosa de rire

**- Tu ne la connaissais pas celle la.**

Je m'éloignai et envoya un baiser a Jacob qui me fit un clin d'œil en retour.

Je suivis Alice a travers la foret quand elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière et s'assit sur un rocher.

**- J'ai à te parler Nessie.**

**- Sa c'est au moins maman qui ta demandé de le faire.**

**- Non pas du tout mais je pense que tu es assez grande maintenant pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Ta mère te prend encore pour une petite fille alors que tu n'en es plus une.**

Je commençais à me sentir mal a l'aise de parler de sa avec Alice. Mais bon j'acquiesçais en espérant que sa aille vite.

**- Que veux tu me dire ?**

**- Je sais que tu ne pense peut être pas encore a sa mais il faut que je te dise que si tu faisais l'amour avec Jacob, sa pourrait être dangereux pour vous deux.**

**- Je le sais Tata Alice, Jacob pourrais se transformer sous de trop forte émotion et sa pourrait être dangereux pour moi.**

**- Oui mais il n'y a pas que sa, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver si tu tombais enceinte.**

**- Le jour ou je voudrai plus de renseignement, j'irai voir papy Carlisle pour faire des examens. Alors ne t'inquiète pas trop pour sa.**

Ce que m'avait dit Alice m'avait un peu chamboulé, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cette question la.

**- Bon on va chasser maintenant, j'ai promis à Jasper de pas rentrer trop tard.**

C'est vrai que le ciel commencé déjà est s'assombrir, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Je sentit un cerf pas loin et je fonçais dans sa direction.

Une foi rassasier, nous prime le chemin de la maison.

Quand nous arrivâmes la maison était calme, Jacob était dans la cuisine entrain de se faire à mangé et j'entendais Rose qui ruminé dans son coin parce que Emmet n'avait pas arrêter de l'embêté avec Jacob.

**- Vous en avez mis du temps.**

**- On ne trouvait rien d'assez gros à se mettre sous la dent.**

**- Moi j'ai préféré me faire un bon steak frittes.**

**- Tu as fini de mangé ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- On va au cottage ?**

**- Si tu veux, allons dire bonne nuit a tout le monde.**

Je m'approchais de tout le monde, Carlisle et Esmée venaient de rentrer de l'opéra.

**- Bon nous on va se coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde et pas besoin de surveillance rapproché, compris ?**

**- Promis Nessie, je veillerais personnellement a ce que personne ne vienne vous déranger.**

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Alice mais je ne savais pas pourquoi elle disait sa surtout avec la conversation qu'on a eu tout à l'heure.

Elle me regarda d'un air bizarre quand on se dirigeait vers la porte pour partir.

Ce n'est pas grave, je verrai sa demain avec elle. Pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est d'être au cottage avec mon amour et d'avoir une grande discussion avec lui.

**- A quoi pense tu Nessie ?**

**- Je voudrais te dire de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment t'en parler.** Nous étions assis devant le feu que Jacob avait allumé.

**- Vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander**

**- Je voudrais te parler de nous, nos sentiments ont évolués et j'aimerais allez plus loin avec toi.**

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite Nessie, j'ai promis à ton père que je ne ferrais pas sa avant le mariage.**

**- Mon cœur, j'en ai envie, je sens en moi qu'il faut qu'on le fasse, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime plus que tout et que j'ai envie de passé l'éternité avec toi.**

**- Moi aussi j'en ai très envie Nessie mais j'ai promis à ton père.**

**- On fait un compromis, on va en parlé demain a Carlisle pour faire des examens et savoir se qu'on peut faire pour ne prendre aucun risque.**

**- Oui il vaudrait mieux, je ne veux pas te faire de mal Nessie.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, si sa se trouve c'est moi qui te ferrai mal avec la force que j'ai.**

Je me mis sur le torse de mon chéri, j'étais bien au chaud et je ne voulais qu'une chose, que nous faisions qu'un mais il fallais encore que j'attende.

POV Edward

Nous étions enfin arriver, je découvris alors une plage d'un sable fin, blanc, une eau bleu turquoise.

Je pris la main de Bella pour l'aider à descendre du bateau. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

**- Nous sommes ou mon amour ?**

**- Sur notre île, je l'ai achetée il y a deux jours, j'avais envie qu'on se retrouve à deux un peu.**

**- Tu as eu une bonne idée, elle est superbe.**

**- Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu, il y a une maison au milieu de la foret.**

**- Alons-y.**

Bella me pris la main et je pris les valises de l'autre, nous avancions vers le centre de la foret quand je découvris entres les arbres une maison immense, blanche, de plein pied.

Elle était parfaite, je pris ma femme dans les bras pour franchire le seuil d'entrée.

**- Tu va voir, elle est trop belle a l'intérieur, je l'ai fait décorer à notre goût.**

**- Je vois sa.**

Nous entrâmes dans un grand hall, tout était blanc, ensuite nous arrivâmes de suite dans le salon et la salle à manger, tout était ouvert, la cuisine était dans le fond. De grandes baie vitré se dessiner tout autour de la maison.

Dans le fond de la pièce, encore un couloir, de part et d'autre des chambres immenses pour recevoir toute la famille, une pour chaque couple.

A la fin du couloir, une porte, je l'ouvris et découvris une chambre magnifique offrant une vue sur la foret a 190° avec une cascade et un petit point d'eau qui s'écoulé en rivière.

**- C'est magnifique mon amour, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir.**

**- Quand j'ai vu les photos, je savais qu'elle était faite pour nous.**

**- Que dirais tu d'une petite baignade ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le reflet de la lune sur notre peau était argenté.

Nous nous déshabillâmes et rentrâmes dans l'eau.

Je la pris par la taille et l'embrassa comme jamais je ne l'avais fait.

Je sentais son désire monter et le mien avec. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'eau et nos corps ne fit plus qu'un.


	5. Chapitre 5: questions

**christelle ()**

Salut,je viens de lire ton histoire et moi elle m'a beaucoup plut! J'attends  
avec impatience la suite des aventures de nessie et jacob!En tout cas  
j'espère que même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de review, tu continueras à  
écrire ton histoire, pour te faire plaisir (et moi par la même occasion ;o))  
et faire vivre tes personnages!  
Bon courage pour la suite!  


**merci pour ta review, la suite est déja écrite mais j'attendais un peu avant de la mettre. sa fait plaisir.**

**Chapitre 5 : Questions**

POV Nessie

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Jacob, une longue journée allait nous attendre.

Je ne savais pas comment demander sa à Carlisle, je ne voulais pas que mes parents soient au courant. J'envoyai des images de Carlisle à Jacob, il comprit tous de suite. Depuis ma naissance, j'avais réussi à développer mon don, je n'étais plus obliger de toucher les gens pour leur parler.

**- Oui mon soleil, nous allons nous habiller.**

**- Merci mon amour, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je m'habillais le plus vite possible et Jacob fit de même.

Nous partîmes main dans la main vers la villa blanche. Une odeur de pamkerks s'élevait dans la maison.

Jacob fila directement dans la cuisine en envoyant un bonjour à ceux qui étaient là.

Moi je n'avais pas faim, j'irai chasser tout à l'heure. J'embrassais mes oncles et tantes. Rose était partis chasser avec Esmée, elles n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

**- Alice, où est papy ?**

**- Dans son bureau, il fait des recherches.**

**- Ok, je monte le voir.**

Je montais à vitesse humaine, j'avais une petite boule dans le ventre, mais bon il fallait que je le fasse. J'arrivais devant la porte.

**- Entre ma chérie.** Je n'eue même pas le temps de frapper.

**- Tu va bien Nessie ?**

**- Oui très bien, j'ai juste quelques petites questions à te poser.**

**- Oui je t'écoute.**

**- C'est assez difficile à dire.** Je me servis de mon don, sa serrait plus facile. Je lui envoyai la conversation que Jacob et moi avons eue hier soir.

**- Ah je vois, c'est vrai que c'est assez complexe car tu n'es qu'à demi-vampire et ton corps peut évoluer, donc tu peux tomber enceinte.**

**- Oui je m'en doutai un peu, mais ce qui me fait peur c'est que nous n'arrivions pas à nous contrôler, que nous nous fassions mal.**

**- Oui c'est un risque aussi, mais je pense que si vous y allez en douceur il n'y aura pas de problème.**

**- Donc nous pouvons le faire sans soucis ?**

**- Nessie je pense que tu es encore un peu jeune pour ces choses. On ne sait pas comment réagirait ton corps lors d'une grossesse.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas être enceinte, je veux juste faire l'amour avec Jacob.**

**- Dans ces cas là, il faut vous protéger avec un préservatif.**

**- C'est ce que nous allions faire.**

**- Tu devrais en parler avec ta mère Nessie, c'est, je pense la personne la mieux placé pour se genre de conversation.**

**- Elle me tuerait si elle savait que je pense à sa, elle me voit encore comme son petit bébé.**

**- Fait comme tu le sens Nessie mais s'il y a le moindre problème, dit-le moi.**

**- Oui papy. Merci mais stp ne dit rien à maman et à papa.**

**- Ok Nessie, de toute façon je n'ai pas le droit de leur dire quoi que se soit vu que tu es venu voir le médecin et non le papy.**

**- Merci papy, je vais aller chasser maintenant.**

**- Fais attention a toi.**

**- Oui papy. **Je sautais à son coup pour l'embrasser.

Maintenant que je savais que nous ne risquions rien, j'étais prête aussi mentalement que physiquement. En descendant j'envoyai à Jacob la conversation que j'avais eue avec papy. Il me fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et il eut un petit sourire. Je savais qu'il en avait autant envie que moi, il avait juste peur de la réaction de mes parents.


	6. Chapitre 6: L'île

**Chapitre 6 : L'île**

POV Bella

Quand le soleil se leva, j'étais toujours allongée dans les bras d'Edward.

Nous avions passé une nuit formidable, explorant les recoins de cette belle cascade et l'intérieur de la maison.

Je décidai de me lever pour aller me baigner.

**- Où va-tu mon ange ?**

**- Je vais me baigner à la cascade, vient avec moi si tu veux.**

**- Je vais appeler mon père pour savoir si tout va bien.**

**- Ok, rejoins-moi vite alors.**

Je sortis par la baie vitrée et plongeais dans la cascade. C'était agréable de ne pas devoir respirer sous l'eau. Alors que je nageais, j'aperçus une lueur au fond de la rivière. Elle se situait juste en dessous de la cascade. Je plongeais pour aller voir.

En faite c'était un passage, l'entrée se situait au pied de la cascade. Je pris le tunnel pour voir où il menait.

Je remontai à la surface, c'était une grotte avec plein de reflet, on aurait dit des diamants. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, cet endroit était magnifique, elle me faisait penser à la première fois que j'avais vu Edward au soleil, c'était tout simplement sublime.

Je remontais sur les rochers pour explorer cette grotte, il y avait un tunnel qui partait de celle ci.

Je ferrais mieux d'aller chercher Edward avant de partir en exploration.

Je replongeai dans l'eau, quand j'atteignis l'entrée du tunnel, je l'aperçu au bord de la rive, il avait l'air paniqué.

**- Tu étais où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude.**

**- Déshabille toi et viens avec moi.**

**- Mais on va où ?** Il enleva quand même ses habits même s'il n'était pas rassuré.

**- Dit moi où nous allons stp ?**

**- Arrête de posé des questions et viens.**

Il plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à moi. Je l'embrassai furtivement et le pris par la main pour l'entraîner vers le fond. Nous prîmes le tunnel et remontâmes de l'autre coté.

**- C'est superbe ici, tu l'as déjà exploré ?**

**- Non je voulais le faire avec toi.**

Nous montions sur les rochers pour prendre le tunnel, il débouchait sur une clairière qui ressemblé à celle de Forks. Nous nous allongeâmes nu dans l'herbe enlacés.

Deux heures c'étaient écoulées et nous étions toujours la, allongé, enlacé.

**- Tu pense que Nessie va bien ?**

**- Oui j'ai appelé mon père tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'elle était partie chasser avec Emmet et Rose.**

**- Je suis rassuré, elle fait se que je lui ai demandé.**

**- Oui mais revenons à nous, pourquoi as-tu acheté cette île ?**

**- J'ai craqué dessus, je me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours abuser de la gentillesse d'Esmée. C'était très gentil de sa part de nous prêter son île mais je voulais quelque chose à nous, un endroit ou l'on pourrait venir quand on veut, une île ou Renesmée pourra-t-elle aussi venir par la suite.**

**- C'est vrai que se n'est pas une mauvaise idée, le jour ou elle se mariera, elle pourra venir en lune de miel ici si elle le désire.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. On retourne à la villa ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

Nous retournâmes à la maison, en prenant par la forêt, cette après midi nous irons visiter le reste de l'île.

A peine arrivé, quelqu'un nous attendait sur le perron de la maison, mon instinct se mis en alerte, c'était un vampire mais je ne reconnu pas l'odeur.

Je regardai Edward lui aussi avez l'air en alerte.


	7. Chapitre 7: Visions

**Chapitre 7 : Visions**

POV Alice

Je voyais Nessie descendre les escaliers, elle avait l'air contente. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire en coin que Jacob avait.

Sa m'énervait de temps en temps de ne pas les voir dans mes visions ces deux la, sa m'aiderai à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes.

**- Sa va Nessie ?**

**- Très bien, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien. Tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi cette après midi ? Tu pourras acheter ce que tu veux. **Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à du shopping.

**- Oui je veux bien mais il faut que j'en parle à Jake.**

**- Pas de soucis, je t'attends.**

Je l'entendais lui parler, il allait profiter que Nessie était avec moi pour aller à la push voir un peu son père et la meute.

**- Je prends mon sac et on peux y aller.**

Je la vie revenir avec le sac Louis Vuitton que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire.

**- On peut prendre ta porche jaune ?**

**- Oui si tu veux, de toute façon nous allons à Seattle, à Port Angeles il n'y a pas assez de magasin.** **Il faut que je refasse toute ma garde robe et la tienne.**

216 km nous séparaient de Seattle mais à l'allure où je roulais, ils nous a fallut 1H15 pour y arriver. Je me garai dans l'une des rue principale prés du centre commercial. Par chance il n'y avait pas de soleil aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude tout le monde nous observait.

Nessie s'en amusait, au début elle était gêné mais depuis que Edward lui avait dit ce que les gens pensaient en la voyant, elle était flattée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

**- Alors tu veux aller où en premier Nessie ?**

**- Chez Dior, j'adore leur nouvelle collection.**

**- Si tu veux, allons-y pour Dior.**

POV Nessi

J'adorais faire les boutiques avec Alice, nous allions dans mes boutiques préféré pour commencé, Dior, Louis Vuitton pour les sacs et ceinture, j'aimais pas mal de marque. Depuis ma naissance, mes tantes me prenaient pour un mannequin, j'étais toujours habillée dans les plus grandes marque de vêtement.

**- Alice, on pourrait aller dans un magasin de lingerie stp ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas, tu as une soirée de prévu avec Jake ?**

Je n'aimais pas quand elle posait ce genre de question, je savais ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que je prévoyais.

**- Non non, je voulais juste avoir des beaux dessous car avec ce que j'ai acheté comme vêtement chez Dior, on voit un peu a travers.**

**- Ah, ok, allons-y.**

Nous partîmes en direction d'une boutique de lingerie quand soudain elle s'arrêta, ses yeux devenu laiteux, je savais ce que sa voulais dire.

**- Alice tu vois quoi ?** Elle se tourna vers moi et avait l'air gêné.

**- Stp dit-le moi.**

**- C'est tes parents.**

**- Qu'es ce qu'ils ont ? Ils vont bien ? Réponds-moi Alice.**

**- Oui ils vont bien, ils ont fait juste une petite rencontre imprévu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne va rien leurs arriver.** Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

Elle c'était éloigné et avait pris son téléphone, j'écoutai pour savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil, c'était Carlisle, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'écouté la suite, un touriste était à coté de moi et me demandait de le prendre en photo.


	8. Chapitre 8: Rencontre

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre**

POV Edward

Il était là, devant nous, à nous attendre.

Je n'arrivais pas à lire complètement dans ses pensées, je voyais juste qu'il nous voulais pas de mal. Je m'approcha de lui pour le salué.

**- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et voici ma femme Bella. **En la voyants sur la défensive je savais qu'elle avait mis son bouclier autour de moi.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ethan, je suis venu me présenter, je suis votre voisin. Désoler d'arriver à l'improviste.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, vous voulez entrer ?**

Je voyais Bella mal à l'aise mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il acquiesça et entra devant nous. Bella n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis qu'il était la.

POV Bella

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne savais pas où, je pris mon portable et m'excusa au prés de notre invité.

Je partis loin de la maison pour qu'il n'entende pas ma conversation. Je savais qui appeler, Alice.

**- Oui, je savais que tu allais m'appeler.**

**- Tu as eu une vision ?**

**- Oui je l'ai vu mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il y a quelque qui fait écran devant, c'est blizzard.**

**- Ok Alice, merci de ces précisions, tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.** J'allais raccrocher quand Alice m'interpella.

**- Faites attention à vous quand même**.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice**.

Je retournai vers la maison, j'avais laissé Edward quelque minute seul.

Quand j'arrivai, ils étaient là entrain de parler de tout et de rien.

**- Sa va mon ange ?**

**- Oui très bien, je prenais des nouvelles de Nessie.**

**- Votre fille ?**

Je le regardai bizarrement, d'où savait-il que nous avions une fille.

**- Oh désolé, j'ai un don qui consiste à connaître le passé et le futur des gens que je touche. Comme votre mari ma serré la main, j'ai aperçu un peu de son passé. Je le contrôle pas bien, sa ne fait pas longtemps que je l'ai.**

**- Ok, et vous, que faites-vous ici ?**

**- Je me suis acheté un petit coin de paradis car en ville je n'arrivais pas a contrôler mon don et c'était devenu insupportable. Maintenant je vie sur mon île et je vais en ville que pour chasser.**

J'avais remarqué ses yeux d'un rouge sang, il devait être figé dans ses 16ans, il était blond et avait les cheveux très court, il était assez petit et habillé comme un surfeur.

**- Bon je dois vous quitter, on se reverra sûrement**

**- Oui, au revoir, a bientôt.**

Il quitta la maison et l'île, je regarda Edward d'un air interrogateur.

**- Je ne peux pas te dire à quoi il pensait Bella, je n'ai réussi qu'a voir l'humeur de celle ci, il ne nous voulait pas du mal donc je n'ai rien fait. Au faites, tu as appelé qui tout a l'heure ?**

**- Alice, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une vision mais quelque chose la bloqué.**

**- Ok, on va essayer de se renseigner sur lui.**

**- Bon on va continuer à la visiter cette île ?**

**- Oui mon amour mais reste sage cette fois si.**

Sur ce, nous partîmes en direction de la plage pour longé celle ci.


	9. Chapitre 9: Première nuit

**bon, je vous en mets encore un, j'ai pas eu de reviews depuis le 3ème chapitre. Elle vous plaie pas ma fic? merci quand meme pour ceux qui la lise. Mais si elle vous plaie reviews please.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 9 : Première nuit**

POV Nessie

J'étais assez inquiète par rapport à la vision d'Alice. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à mes parents, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on arrive attend. C'est vrai que les visions d'Alice pouvaient nous aider mais elles étaient incertaines. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Forks, on avait dévalisé tous les magasins de Seattle.

De retour à la maison, Jacob arriva. Nous prenions congés auprès de ma famille et nous rejoignîmes le cottage.

**- Qui a t il Nessie ?**

**- Ah, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas expliqué ce qui c'est passé.** Je lui envoyais les images de la visions d'Alice et le coup de fil qu'elle a passé après.

**- Bizarre, tu as eu ta mère au téléphone ?**

**- Non, j'allais justement les appeler du cottage.**

Je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro de téléphone que je connaissais par cœur.

**- Allô, maman ?**

**- Oui Nessie, sa va ? Que se passe t-il ma puce, pourquoi tu appelles ? Rien de grave ?** Ma mère était toujours stéssée quand elle était loin de moi, et elle s'imaginait les pires chose.

**- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.** **Je voulais juste savoir si vous vous allez bien ? J'étais avec Alice quand elle a eu sa vision.**

**- Tout va bien, juste un autre vampire sur l'île d'à coté. Il n'ai pas végétarien mais il a l'air gentil. **Je savais qu'elle disait sa pour me rassurer, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais je ne voulais pas pousser plus loin.

**- Ok maman, surtout amusez-vous bien.** **Bisous.**

Je raccrochais et me dirigea vers Jacob qui était entrain de préparer à manger.

**- Sa sent bon tout sa.**

**- Oui, j'ai préparé un petit plat, je crois que ce soir va être une soirée exceptionnelle n'es pas ?**

**- Oui, j'ai envie de toi.**

J'avais un peu peur de ce qui aller se passer ce soir, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, comment il fallait faire. Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, il me prit par la taille et m'emmena vers le lit. J'avais pensé à en acheter cette après midi sans qu'Alice s'en aperçoive.

**- Tu as pensé a tout dit donc.**

**- Il faut bien, je n'ai pas envie de tomber enceinte maintenant.**

Il me le prit des mains et commença à m'embrasser partout, tout alla tout doucement, c'était merveilleux, très sensuel jusqu'à que nous fassions plus qu'un.

Je m'endormie tout contre lui.

Cette nuit la je fis un drôle de rêve, un homme regardé une petite fille entouré de cadavre, il était blond au cheveu court, le regard d'un rouge sang. Cette petite fille, enfin ce bébé car elle devait avoir environ 1ans, était d'une beauté stupéfiante, des boucles noir lui entouré le visage, je sentais le danger dans mon rêve, je ne pus m'empêcher de me reproché de cette enfant et de le prendre dans mes bras. L'homme nous regardait toujours avec un petit rictus.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

**- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?**

**- Oui très bien. **Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec ce drôle de rêve.

**- Tu étais pas mal agité dans ton sommeil.**

**- C'est normal après la soirée que j'ai passé. Je vais aller prendre un bain. Tu me rejoins ? **

**- Oui après, je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de la meute. A tout de suite. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Reviews svp


	10. Chapitre 10: le rêve

**Reviews **

**From: Emily ()**

Slt je viens de découvrir ta fic et je l'aime bien, j'espère que tu nous  
mettras une suite très bientôt.

**Alors merci Emily pour ta reviews, sa fait trés plaisir de voir que je suis lu et je suis heureuse que sa te plaise.  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Le rêve**

POV Nessie

Cela faisait une semaine que toutes les nuits je rêvais de ce bébé et de cet homme, déjà une semaine que mes parents étaient en lune de miel, une semaine que tous les soirs Jacob et moi étions seul au cottage.

Je voulais parler de mon rêve a quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui aller voir.

Nous étions dans la villa blanche, les hommes été partis à la chasse, Esmée et Rose étaient au piano et moi j'étais assise dans le canapé à regarder un défiler de mode avec Alice. Je profitais de cette occasion pour lui en parler.

**- Je voudrais te parler en priver stp Alice.** Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur et me fit signe de la suivre.

**- Qui y a t-il de si important pour que tu ne veuille rien dire au autre ? **Je savais qu'Alice allait m'écouter et m'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Sa fait une semaine que je fais un rêve bizarre.** Elle aurait pus devenir encore plus blanche, elle l'aurait été. **Qu est ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Explique-moi ton rêve.**

**- Ne te moque pas aussi**

**- Je ne pense pas que je vais rire à ce que tu va me dire. **

Je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire par la, elle avait l'air paniqué.

**- Toutes les nuits je rêve d'un bébé entouré de cadavre et un homme qui la regarde**

**- Là nous avons un problème, vient avec moi et dépêche-toi.**

**- Mais dit moi au moins ce qui se passe.**

**- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut réunir toute la famille.**

Elle courait de plus en plus vite, je me demandais ce que j'avais dit pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état la.

Nous arrivâmes enfin a la villa blanche, j'espérais des explications mais elle s'empara de son portable et appela Jasper.

**- Revenez vite, nous avons un problème**

**- Alice dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas.**

**- Attends encore 3min ils seront bientôt la.**

Elle alla chercher Mamie et marraine. Nous nous asseyons toutes sur le canapé en attendent les hommes, je les entendais se rapproché.

**- Qu est ce qu'il y a Alice ? **Jasper venait de franchir la porte.

**- Asseyez vous je vais vous expliquer.** **Vous vous souvenez du rêve de Bella sur l'île d'Esmée ? Elle nous l'avait expliqué un jour après la naissance de Nessie.**

**- Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais quel rapport ? Bella ne peut plus être enceinte maintenant qu'elle est un vampire, elle refait le même rêve ? Tu l'as eu au téléphone récemment, elle va bien ? **

D'un seul coup les pièces s'emboîté les une dans les autres, je venais de comprendre l'allusion au rêve de maman, le mien et le mot enceinte.

J'étais enceinte.

**- Non, Bella va bien au dernière nouvelle, il s'agit de Nessie.** Tout les regard se posèrent sur moi, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, comment cella est il possible, on a pris toutes nos précautions.

**- Tu te sens bien Nessie, pas nauséeuse ?** **Pas d'envie ? Pas mal au ventre ? **C'était Carlisle qui s'inquiété.

**- Non rien de tout sa, je me sens parfaitement bien, se n'est pas possible, sa ne peut pas être sa.**

**- Une seule façon de le savoir Nessie, vient avec moi.**

POV Bella

Une semaine que je me prélassais avec mon ange, une semaine que nous n'avions pas eu de visite. J'étais heureuse avec Edward a mes cotés, tout était parfais.

**- Bella nous avons de la visite. **Je n'avais entendu personne approcher, mais maintenant je reconnus l'odeur, Ethan.

**- J'arrive.** Je m'approchai de l'entrée de la maison, il était là à m'attendre.

**- Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ?**

**- Bien sure que non. **Edward lui serra la main, je lui fit un sourire mais ne dit pas un mot.

**- Je voulais juste venir vous saluer. **Un petit sourire c'était formé quand Edward lui avait serré la main, je me demander bien pourquoi.

**- Bella et moi repartons bientôt chez nous, venez nous voir quand vous passerez par la.**

**- Oui bien sur, je n'y manquerais pas. Je dois vous laisser, je vais aller chasser.**

**- Ok, nous serrons sûrement partis quand vous reviendrez donc nous vous disons au revoir.**

**- Oui, nous allons sûrement nous revoir très vite.** Je n'aimais pas l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'il convoitait quelque chose.

Je le vie repartir, Edward me tenait par la taille.

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on repartait déjà.**

**- Je voulais te faire une surprise, nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite, on va voyager un peu.**

**- Super, mais on va où ?**

**- Sa c'est une surprise. Tu peux aller préparer les sacs, j'ai encore deux, trois petites choses à voir.**

**- Oui pas de soucis.**

Je m'en allais vers la chambre, je pensais à ma fille, elle me manquait. Je prie mon téléphone et composa son numéro.

**- Allô ?**

**- Coucou maman, sa va ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Tout le monde va bien ?**

**- Oui maman, tout le monde va bien.**

**- Nous allons quitter l'île et nous allons voyager un peu.**

**- Pendant combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore, ton père ne veut rien me dire.**

**- Vous serez toujours joignable ?**

**- Bien sure ma chérie, s'il y a le moindre soucis, tu nous appelle.**

**- Ok maman, amusez-vous bien.**

**- Bisous ma chérie.**

Je raccrochai, j'avais une impression bizarre, elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je laissa de cotés mes doutes et commença à préparer les valises.


	11. Chapitre 11: L'écographie

**Merci pour vos reviews, sa m'a fait plaisir. Je vous mets le prochain chapitre en espérent que vous allez l'apprécier.**

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 11 : l'écographie**

POV Nessie

Maman venait de me téléphoner, je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter inutilement alors je n'ai rien dit. Je venais de raccrocher.

**-C'était Bella ? **me demanda Carlisle

**-Oui, ils s'en vont de l'île, ils vont voyager un peu avant de rentrer.**

**-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?**

**-Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement.**

**-Nessie, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. **Nous étions arriver dans une pièce qui se situer derrière de bureau de papy. Je ne l'avais jamais vu encore. Elle ressemblait à un bloc opératoire avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour un suivie de grossesse et un accouchement.

**-C'est ici que tu es née Nessie.**

**-Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.**

**-Oui, c'est un peu ma salle secrète.**

**-Assis toi sur la table, je vais te dire comment c'est passé la grossesse de ta mère et comment elle s'en est rendu compte. **J'allais m'installer sur la table avec un peu d'appréhension.

**-Je t'écoute papy.**

**-Tes parents étaient partis en lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmée.** **Je n'avais pas pensé à avertir tes parents parceque je pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin bref ta mère est tombée enceinte, au début ton père voulait que ta mère avorte car on ne savait pas ce que tu serrais. Vu à la vitesse que tu grandissais dans son ventre, sa devenait vite dangereux pour la vie de ta mère.**

**-Mais Bella t'aimait déjà, dés qu'elle t'a sentis bouger en elle, c'est à dire quelque minute après s'en être rendu compte. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait des cauchemars, elle rêvait d'un bébé entouré de cadavre, avec les volturi qui arrivaient pour le tuer. Et ta mère se mettait devant pour le protéger. Ce rêve était un peu prémonitoire car comme tu le sais, les volturi sont venu pour te tuer.**

**-Mais dans mon rêve je vois exactement la même chose sauf que se n'est pas les volturi, c'est un vampire blond.**

**-Bon on reviendra sur ce point la plus tard, maintenant allonge toi et relève ton tee shirt.**

**-Mais à maman, vous m'aviez vu à l'écographie ?**

**-Non comme tu étais plus vampire qu'humaine on ne pouvait pas voir.**

Je m'allongeais sur la table, j'avais vraiment peur de découvrir que j'étais enceinte et surtout de ne pas savoir de quoi j'étais enceinte. J'aurais voulu que Jacob soit avec moi mais il avait du retourné à la push car les jeunes loups faisaient des siennes. Le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas au courant de mon état, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui dire. Il avait assisté à la grossesse de ma mère et il n'a jamais voulu en parler tellement se fut horrible pour lui.

**-Bon tu es prête ? **Comment pouvait-on être prête a sa ?

**-Oui autant que je puisse l'être.** Il me mit du gel sur le bas du ventre, il pris la sonde et me la mis sur le ventre. Il regarda l'écran puis me regarda.

**-Je vais tourner l'écran vers toi.** Et la je vis…

POV Alice

Je savais que quelque chose cloché, que se soit du coté de Bella ou du coté de Nessie. Quand Nessie m'a parlé de son rêve, j'ai deviné tout de suite, enfin je pense que c'est sa. On verra bien avec l'écho. Quant à Bella, j'avais du mal à voir mes visions les concernent, il y avait comme un flou devant eu. J'étais sur qu'Ethan devait avoir quelque chose avec sa, mais quoi et comment ? Il fallait que je découvre se qui se passait. Je décidai d'appeler Bella sur son portable, je cherchai le numéro dans mon répertoire, c'est bon je l'ai trouvé, sa sonne.

**-Allô, Bella, c'est Alice, sa va ?**

**-Oui, on part pour l'aéroport la, on va en France.**

**-Sinon tout va bien ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'on s'est éloigné d'Ethan tout va bien.**

**-Bella, c'est blizzard, je vous vois toujours flou.**

**-En effet c'est bizarre, dés que je l'ai vu, il y avait quelque chose de louche.**

**-J'espère qu'il ne vous suit pas.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon on est deux contre un si jamais quelque chose arrivé. A part sa, sa va a la maison ?**

**-Oui sa va, écoutes, il faut que je te laisse, Carlisle m'appelle. A bientôt Bella, amusez-vous bien et surtout faite attention a vous.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, au faite…**

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne pose trop de questions. J'entendais Carlisle manipuler les appareilles, puis plus rien, je ne voyais plus Nessie, plus moyen de voir son avenir. Je commençais à paniquer, je montais les escaliers a une vitesse vampirique, Jasper me suivait dans mon élan et tout le monde était derrière la porte en un rien de temps.

**-Alice, qu'y a t il ? **C'était Esmée qui s'inquiétait.

**-Je..je ne **

**-Mais dit-nous enfin, je reste prés de toi mon Alice.**

**-Je ne vois plus Nessie, plus rien, plus d'avenir, elle c'est effacée. **

*****

*****

*****

**voila pour ce chapitre, si il vous a plus, faite le moi savoir, reviews please**


	12. Chapitre 12: Interrogation

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, si je continue à en avoir comme sa, je vais les publier de plus en plus vite.**

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 12 : Interrogation**

*

POV Bella

Nous étions enfin arrivés à Paris, j'en avais marre de l'avion.

**-Edward, tu ne trouve pas que ta sœur était bizarre ?**

**-Non, pourquoi tu dis sa ?**

**-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Edward.**

**-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?**

**-Non, s'il y avait quelque chose, elle nous l'aurait dit non ?**

**-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, profite de nos vacances.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, c'est se que je voulais en plus, j'en avais besoin de ses vacances avec toi.**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, j'adorais quand il faisait sa, je sentais l'envie d'être avec lui montait en moi. Je le repoussai doucement pour ne pas le vexer.

**-Se n'est pas le moment mon amour, on va visiter la tour Effel ?**

**-Oui si tu veux, après on pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping ?**

**-Edward, tu sais combien j'adore faire du shopping.**

**-C'est pour ramener des souvenirs a Nessie et a toute la famille.**

**-Ok, d'accord tu m'as eu.**

Quand nous sommes descendus de l'ascenseur, beaucoup de monde se retourné sur notre passage, je me demandai se qu'ils pensaient. Nous retournâmes a notre Hôtel, histoire de prendre une petite douche.

*

POV Nessie

Je ne pouvais pas croire se que je voyais, je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir, mais je savais que je le ferais pas. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, même papy ne savait pas quoi dire. J'entendais beaucoup de pas dans les escaliers, tout le monde venait par ici. J'entendis Alice parler, elle avait l'air bouleversée. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Je l'entendis

**-Je ne vois plus Nessie, plus rien, plus d'avenir, elle c'est effacée.**

Je me retournais vers Carlisle, mais que voulait elle dire ?

**-Nessie, tu veux bien qu'on fasse entrer tout le monde ?**

**-J'aimerai d'abord que Jake vienne. **En parlent du loup, je l'entendais ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**-Jake, monte, je suis dans le bureau de Carlisle.** Il gravit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte.

POV Jacob

Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde était la, devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle, ils avaient l'air tout inquiet.

**-Que se passe t il ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Jake, tu devrais entrer.**

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, j'ouvris la porte et je vis ma Nessie allongé sur une table d'examen avec Carlisle qui m'était un appareil sur son ventre.

**-Jake, je suis contente que tu sois la, approche-toi.**

**-Tu vas bien Nessie ? **J'avais déjà vu cet appareil la, mais je ne savais plus a quoi il servait.

**-Oui je vais bien, enfin le mieux que je puisse aller avec ce que je viens d'apprendre.**

**-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Nessie, je veux savoir.**

**-Approche toi et regarde sur l'écran.**

*

POV Nessie

Je voyais Jake s'approché avec prudence.

**-Je vais pas te manger, tu peux venir.**

Il se mis à coté de moi et regarda sur l'écran, son visage se décomposa.

**-Comment est ce possible ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Jake, on a fait attention pourtant.**

**-Le matériel n'était peu être pas en bon état, **précisa Carlisle.

**-Vous pouvez entrer les autres.**

Tout le monde se rapprocha de moi, ils se tournèrent vers l'écran.

**-Je te l'avais bien dit Nessie que tu étais enceinte, mais je me demande comment sa ce fait que je ne vois plus ton avenir, peut être que c'est comme Bella, mais se qui est bizarre avec toi, c'est que je ne te vois plus du tout.**

**-Je ne sais pas comment sa ce fait. Papy on peut savoir le sexe ?**

**-Oui bien sure, regarde.**

Et la je sus que plus rien n'avait d'importance, sa grandissait en moi, j'allais être maman.

*****

*****

*****

**bon si vous avez aimé, vous savez quoi faire.=)**


	13. Chapitre 13: Réconfort

**bon, j'ai pas eu trop de review pour se chapitre, j'espère que celui la vous plaira un peu plus.**

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 13 : Réconfort**

**POV Jacob**

Je n'en revenais pas, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment va t-on faire maintenant ? Comment va se dérouler sa grossesse ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme Bella a souffert, je ne veux pas que ma Nessie meurt.

Je ne sais même si elle peut mourir, je ne sais pas comment faire. Edward va me tuer et Bella me déchiqueter. Mais je m'en fouté, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête c'était Nessie.

**-Regarde mon amour, nos petits anges.**

**-Quoi NOS petits anges ? J'en ai vu qu'un moi.**

**-Regarde bien, il y en a deux, regarde le sexe. Papy tu peux lui montrer stp.**

Je voyais quelque chose dépassé entre les jambes d'un des deux bébés, un petit garçon. Au fond de moi j'étais heureux mais aussi terrifié. L'autre était une petite fille, tout se brouillé dans ma tête, il faut que je parte, que je réfléchisse, je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il arrivait quelque chose a Nessie. Je partis en courant en bousculant je ne sais qui, il fallait que je réfléchisse.

**POV Nessie**

**-Jake ?****!!**

Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme sa, pas maintenant, je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais pourquoi était-il partis comme sa, je ne comprenais pas.

**-Alice, tu peux venir ?**

**-Nous allons vous laisser . **Carlisle toujours aussi subtile, savais que je devais me confier.

**-Merci papy.**

**-Qu'y a t il ma chérie ?**

**-Pourquoi Jake est parti comme sa, je ne vais pas m'en sortir toute seul.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, il va revenir, il a juste besoin d'évacuer.**

**-Mais pourquoi, qu'es ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

**-Nessie, quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, Jake était la, il a suivi sa grossesse et a vu ta mère dépérire car on n' arrivait pas à vous nourrir. Il a vu les bleus, les fractures et tout le reste.**

**-Je comprends, mais ma grossesse ne peut pas être pareille puisque je suis à demi-vampire.**

**-On ne sait pas Nessie, il faut que Carlisle fasse des examens pour avoir un peu plus de précision. Mais déjà, la différence entre ta mère et toi, c'est que l'on a pu faire une éco alors qu'avec ta mère on ne voyait rien.**

**-Donc sa veut dire que se ne sont pas des vampires ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Nessie, attendons les examens pour savoir.**

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, et si Jake ne revenait pas, s'il me laissait seul avec ses deux petits bébés. J'entendis papy revenir.

**-Sa va Nessie ?**

**-Bof, on peut faire les examens ?**

**-Oui si tu veux Nessie.**

**-Je vais mesurais pour savoir depuis combien de semaine exactement tu es enceinte.**

**-Euh papy, sa ne fais qu'une semaine que je suis enceinte, je n'ai pas pu tomber enceinte avant.**

**-Nessie, à voir ton éco, sa fait plusieurs semaine que tu es enceinte.**

**-Se n'est pas possible.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, tout va bien ce passer.**

J'avais besoin de réconfort, je voulais que ma mère soit la, si sa continué comme sa, quand elle allait rentrer, j'aurais accouché.

**POV Jake**

Je ne savais pas ou je courrais, les autres étaient déjà au courant de ce que j'avais vu, ils avaient vu les images dans ma tête. Ils se refusaient à y penser et se transformèrent pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Et si la grossesse de Nessie se passait comme celle de Bella, je ne le supporterai pas. Je m'arrêtais dans une clairière pour réfléchir. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, à me lamenter sur mon sort alors que ma Nessie était peut être entrain de souffrir.

Je retournais vers la villa en courant encore plus vite. Arrivais devant la porte, je vis Alice assise sur les marches du perron. M'attendait-elle ? A son sourire, je vis que oui.

*

*

*

**Alors il vous a plu? petites reviews seraient la bien venu.**


	14. Chapitre 14: Mieux vaut tard que jamais

**Chapitre 14 : Mieux vaut tard que jamais**

**POV Alice**

Je me doutais bien de l'état mental de Jacob, j'ai lu dans ses yeux la peur et la tristesse. Moi ce qui me faisait peur c'est que je ne voyais plus l'avenir de Nessie, mais bon c'est peu être parce que cette fois s'il y en a deux.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est qu'on les a vu à l'éco. Bon laissons mes questions a plus tard, je voyais Jake se rapprocher.

**-Sa va Jake ?**

**-Non pas trop, je ne sais pas comment réagir fasse à sa.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, le fait de les voir, c'est déjà une bonne chose.**

**-Oui mais j'en suis pas si sur que toi, comment va t on savoir ce qu'ils sont ?**

**-Carlisle est entrain de faire des examens, monte si tu veux.**

**-Oui je vais aller prés de Nessie.**

**POV Nessie**

Je les voyais là, sur cet écran, mes bébés, ils étaient si petits mais si grand a la fois.

**-Papy, combien de temps a ton avis va durer ma grossesse ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te dire exactement, il va falloir attendre quelque jour pour que je fasse d'autre mesure. Je vais prélever un peu de liquide amniotique.**

Quand je vis Carlisle s'avancer avec une seringue dont l'aiguille était immense, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Jacob entra au même moment, je ne l'avais pas entendu monter.

**-Approche-toi Jake, je vais justement savoir de quelle espèce ils sont.**

**-Papy, c'est dangereux ce que tu va faire pour les bébés ?**

**-Tu serais humaine a 100% je te dirais oui mais la je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque danger.**

Je respirais profondément et l'aiguille vient toucher mon ventre, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir sa. Quelques secondes passèrent et rien, je ne ressentais rien, j'entendis un petit bruit comme si quelque chose c'était cassé et qui était tomber par terre. Je rouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que papy et Jake faisaient une drôle de tête.

**-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? C'était quoi se bruit ?**

**-C'était l'aiguille qui c'est cassée. J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais la peau dure d'un vampire. Je suis désolé Nessie mais on ne va pas pouvoir faire d'autre examen a part l'écographie.**

**-Mais on ne va pas savoir ce que c'est alors ?**

**-Non mais a l'allure ou ils grandissent, je pencherai plus sur des demi-vampires comme toi.**

Je voyais le regard de Jake s'assombrir à cette annonce, qu'allons nous faire ? Ce qui était sur c'est que mes deux bouts de choux étaient la, en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui m'importé.

Deux moi était passé depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse et je ne l'avais toujours pas dit à mes parents. J'attendais le bon moment mais repousser toujours l'échéance.

J'avais grossi, je ressemblais à une baleine maintenant, j'en avais plus pour longtemps. A l'allure ou les bébés grandissaient, dans un moi j'accouchai.

Jake faisait des allez retour entre la push et ici, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête entre les nouveaux louveteaux, les bébés qui arrivaient et les prises de tête avec Sam.

Je décidais d'aller faire un tour en foret pour chasser un peu. Malgré mon gros ventre, je ne ressentais aucune gêne pour me déplacer. C'est comme si je n'étais pas enceinte à part que je mange plus et que je chasse plus.

Arrivais dans la clairière de mes parents, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de ma mère.

*****

*****

*****

**bon je vous en ai mis deux d'un coup alors j'espère que j'aurai des reviews=)**

*****

*****

From: sam ()

allez je veux voir la suite cmt ils vont reagir et arrette de te faire desire  
tu saoule  
** en réponse a cette review, si tu crois qu'en me parlant comme sa, sa va aller plus vite, faut pas réver.**

**Si c'est pour m'envoyer des reviews pareille autant rien faire et t'attends comme tout le monde.**


	15. Chapitre 15: L'annonce

**Je le remets au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas vu**

From: sam ()

allez je veux voir la suite cmt ils vont reagir et arrette de te faire desire  
tu saoule  
**en réponse à cette review, si tu crois qu'en me parlant comme sa, sa va aller plus vite, faut pas réver.**

**Si c'est pour m'envoyer des reviews pareille autant rien faire et t'attends comme tout le monde.**

*****

*****

*****

**Chapitre 15 : l'annonce**

POV Bella

Sa faisait presque 3mois qu'on était parti en lune de miel, nous étions en australie. Je commençais à m'ennuyer de ma Nessie et de ma famille. Nous étions bien tous les deux, nous avons profitait de notre tour du monde pour aller voir nos amis qui étés venus lors de notre affrontement contre les volturis. Mais je voulais rentrer, le sentiment que j'avais eu sur l'île ne m'avait pas quitté. J'en avais pas reparlé à Edward car il allait s'inquiéter pour rien. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était ma Nessie.

**-Bonjour ma puce, sa va bien ?**

**-Oui maman, impeccable.** **Vous êtes ou en ce moment ?**

**-En Australie, mais je pense que nous allions bientôt rentrer, il faut encore que j'en parle à ton père. Il est parti chasser mais il ne va pas tarder à rentrer.**

**-Maman, je ne sais pas comment te dire sa, depuis que vous êtes partis, il s'est passé quelque chose.**

Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurai du essayer de savoir, Alice va m'entendre quand je vais rentrer.

**-Dit moi ce qu'il y a ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passer.**

**-Maman, je suis enceinte et je vais bientôt accoucher.**

Je sentis la terre se dérobé sous mes jambes, je n'étais jamais tombé en étant devenu vampire.

**-Maman, maman, répond moi.**

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je revoyais les images de ma grossesse, celle de mon accouchement malgré que je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose a part la souffrance.

*

POV Edward

Je chassais depuis déjà une heure, Bella me manquait, ma famille me manquait, il faut que je parle à Bella, que nous rentions à la maison.

Je me dirigeai vers notre hôtel, nous avions passé dans les plus beaux hôtels du monde, mais celui ci été superbe.

J'arrivais devant la porte de notre chambre, je n'entendais rien, se n'était pas normal.

J'ouvris la porte et la, je vis Bella étendu par terre, le téléphone à la main.

**-Bella, qu es ce qu'il y a ? Réponds-moi**

Je voyais qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, je pris le téléphone de sa main.

**-Allô ? Qui est ce ?**

**-Papa c'est moi, où est maman, elle ne me répond plus.**

**-Elle est étendue par terre, elle ne bouge plus, que lui as tu dis, qu es ce qui c'est passé ?**

**-C'est assez difficile à dire papa.**

**-Dépêche-toi Nessie avant que je m'énerve vraiment, qu'as tu fais à ta mère ?**

**-Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et que j'allais accoucher bientôt.**

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit c'est que j'allais tuer se sal cabot. Je vais le déchiqueter et le faire brûler vif.

**-Papa, tu es toujours la ?**

Le seul son qui sorti de ma bouche fut un grognement.

**-Papa stp rentre, j'ai besoin de vous.**

**-Nous arriverons dans 2jours, si ta mère va mieux.**

Je raccrochais avant de dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter, non pas ma Nessie, je ne veux pas la perdre, je vais le tuer.

**-Bella, ma chérie, réveille toi, revient à moi, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Edward, que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Nous allons rentrer à la maison Bella.**

*****

*****

*****

**Et voila encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. **


	16. Chapitre 16: Rendez vous shopping

**Chapitre 16 : Rendez-vous, shopping**

*****

POV Nessie

A peine raccrochée, j'entendis des pas arriver droit sur moi. Je savais que c'était Alice avec sa legerté et surtout son odeur. J'étais encore sous le choc, je ne pensais pas que ma mère allait le prendre comme sa. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est juste le temps qu'ils encaissent le coup. **

Je me jetais dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmé mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentis deux coups dans mon ventre, quand je déprimais, c'était automatique, ils me faisaient voir qu'ils étaient là.

Je me redressais pour voir le visage d'Alice.

**-Dit moi que sa va bien se passer.**

**-Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, même si je ne vois pas ton avenir, je suis sur que tout ira bien.**

**-J'ai peur Alice, je ne sais pas la réaction que vont avoir mes parents, j'en ai déjà eu un petit aperçu. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère va mieux.**

**-Rentrons à la maison, il faut que tu commences à te reposer maintenant si tu ne veux pas accoucher avant l'heure.**

Je n'arrivais pas à me relever, Alice me pris dans ses bras et couru jusque la villa. Je vis Carlisle assis sur le perron, il faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait.

**-Alice, pose-moi maintenant stp**

**-Sa va aller ?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que je parle à papy. **Elle me déposa par

Terre avec legerté, c'était bien du Alice.

Elle s'engouffra dans la maison pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec papy.

**-Mes parents arrivent dans deux jours, je leurs ai dit pour ma condition physique. Maman est tombée en état de choc et papa m'a engueulé. Sa ne va pas être drôle quand ils vont rentrer.**

**-Ils rentrent dans deux jours ? Ils étaient où ?**

**-En australie.**

**-Ils vont rentrer à la nage et en courant dans ses cas la.**

**-Oui je le pense aussi. Tu me soutiendras papy ?**

**-Je ferrais mon possible mais tu devrais aller prévenir Jake qu'ils reviennent. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être dans le coin quand ils arriveront pour leur laisser le temps d'encaisser.**

**-Ok je vais à la push alors.**

**-Prends ma voiture, sa serra plus prudent que ta moto, surtout dans ton état.**

Je pris les clefs que papy me tendait, c'est vrai que depuis que j'étais enceinte, je n'avais pas bougé de la villa et de ses environs.

J'atteignis bientôt la push, Jake était devant sa porte, il m'avait entendu arriver.

**-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là mon amour ?**

**-Je dois te parler et sa urge.**

**-Tu dois me parler de quoi ?**

**-De mes parents**

*

POV Jacob

C'est à ce moment la que je me sentis blêmir. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire, que ces parents aller rentrer pour me tuer. J'avais déjà vu Bella à l'œuvre à la naissance de Nessie mais heureusement que Seth fut la pour l'arrêter.

**-Tu as eu tes parents au téléphone ?**

**-Oui et sa c'est plutôt mal passé. Je voudrai que tu restes à la push quand ils arriveront, au cas ou.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre un pied là-bas quand ils seront-la. Je tiens à ma vie quand même.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veux juste parler un peu avec avant qu'ils ne te voient. Je t'appellerai quand tu pourras revenir.**

**-J'espère que sa ne prendra pas trop de temps. Je n'aime pas être éloigner de toi surtout maintenant que tu va bientôt accoucher.**

**-S'il arrive quoi que se soit, j'enverrai quelqu'un venir te chercher ou je t'appellerai. Je dois partir maintenant. Alice veut encore faire du shopping pour nos petits anges. **

**-Ne me dit pas que tu vas aller faire les magasins dans ton état.**

**-Non se n'est pas moi qui bouge, Alice a tout prévu malheureusement. Comme elle dit « si tu ne peux pas aller faire les boutiques, les boutiques viendront à toi. »**

**-Je reconnais bien Alice là.**

**-Bon je te laisse mon cœur**

Elle m'embrassa et s'éloigna de ma maison. La panic commença à me gagner. J'espère que sa se passera bien avec ses parents.

*

POV Nessie

Arrivé à la maison, Alice m'attendait avec impatience, j'étais déjà en retard.

**-Mais qu es ce que tu faisais, les vendeuses sont déjà là.**

**-J'étais chez Jake.**

**-Bon allez, viens avec moi, on a virait les hommes, on reste qu'entre femmes.**

Super, en ce moment, j'avais du mal a supporter les séances shopping d'Alice. Mais bon, se n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour mes petits anges.

Les vendeuses étaient très gentilles, Rose et Alice se sont lâcher pour les vêtements, j'ai de quoi les habiller jusque leurs 5ans.

On ne sait même pas comment leurs croissances vont évoluer.

Tendis que mamie refaisait totalement la chambre de papa pour moi et mes bébés. Elle avait acheté 2 berceaux d'un blanc magnifique, toute la chambre était blanche. J'avais hâte que mes bébés soit la, mais j'étais terrifiée de ne pas savoir leurs natures.

Les vendeuses venaient juste de partir, j'étais exténué.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec force et la toutes mes peurs remontèrent à la surface.

*****

*****

*****

**Voila encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**reviews please**


	17. Chapitre 17: le retour

**Malgrés que je n'ai presque pas eu de review, je vous en remets un quand même.**

*****

**Chapitre 17 : le retour**

*

POV Bella

Je voulais qu'on arrive, Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un peu trop de force ce qui fit sursauter Nessie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire malgré la colère et la peur que j'avais en moi.

**-Doucement Edward, tu vas lui faire peur, elle est déjà assez terrifier comme sa.**

**-Bonjour tout le monde.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ma fille des pieds a la tête, son ventre était énorme mais elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, peut être qu'ils seront plus humains que vampires. Je reçus un message de ma fille, elle me montrait combien elle était désoler, qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa aille jusque la.

Je lui fit un sourire, je m'étais fait à l'idée d'être grand-mère ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward. Tout le monde nous regardait, surment qu'ils attendaient de voir notre réaction. Je m'approchai de ma fille et la pris dans mes bras. Sa faisait du bien de retrouver sa famille même si les circonstances n'étaient pas très bonnes.

**-Raconte-moi tout mon bébé. **Edward vint s'assoire à coté de notre fille. Le reste de la famille c'était éclipsé nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

*

POV Nessie

**-Par où commencer ?**

**-Commence par le début.**

**-Alors quand vous êtes partis, j'ai eu une discussion avec Jake, je voulais aller plus loin dans notre relation, l'approfondi. **Je sentis mon père se tendre à coté de moi. Ma mère me fit signe de continuer. **Jake ne voulait pas en entendre parler, il savait votre réaction et ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect. Je l'ai un peu forcé à vrai dire, mais il m'a posé une condition. Je devais aller parler de sa a papy pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Le lendemain je suis donc aller voir papy et il m'a déconseillé de le faire, que j'étais trop jeune et que je devais t'en parler. Mais je ne voulais pas, il m'a donc dit de bien nous protéger, ce qu'on a fait.** **Je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver. On avait pensé à tous. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai commencé à faire des rêves bizarres et j'en ai parlé à tata Alice qui a tout de suite compris que j'étais enceinte. Elle a été le dire a toute la famille et j'ai fait des examens. Papy m'a fait une écographie et là on a découvert qu'il y en avait deux. **Je vis ma mère blêmir d'un seul coup malgré son teint pâle. **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais parfaitement bien, ils vont parfaitement bien aussi. Donc Carlisle a essayé de me prélever un peu de liquide amniotique pour savoir ce que les bébés étaient mais l'aiguille c'est casser sur mon ventre vu l'épaisseur de ma peau. Donc nous aurons la surprise a la naissance.**

**-Au mon bébé, pourquoi tu ne nous as à pas appeler avant ?**

**-J'avais peur de votre réaction. **Je me sentis rougir, je n'avais pas pensé que ma mère serrait de mon coté.

**-C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai été choqué, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, le sol c'est dérobé sous mes jambes et puis plus rien.** **J'ai juste vu ton père quelques heures plus tard. Enfin bref revenons à toi.**

**-Où est Jacob ? **Mon père qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début c'était soudain réveillé. Je me sentis encore une fois rougir.

**-Il est resté à la push sous ma demande, je voulais vous parler avant.**

**-Tu as bien fait, quand je le verrais, il s'en souviendra, tu peux me croire.**

**-PAPA !! S'est le père de mes bébés, alors tu as interré à te tenir.**

**-Edward, ta fille est une femme maintenant, quand sa nous ait arrivé, tu as réagi aussi mal et regarde aujourd'hui ce cadeau du ciel qui est ta fille. **Le visage de mon père se décrispa peu à peu.

**-Je suis désoler papa, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que sa m'arrive, mais depuis qu'ils sont dans mon ventre, je me sens comblé, entière.**

**-Se n'est pas que je ne veux pas être grand-père, c'est que j'ai trop souffert pendant la grossesse de ta mère, de la voir souffrir et que toi tu souffrais par la même occasion. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Nessie, tu es l'être le plus précieux que j'ai avec ta mère et je ne veux pas vous perdre.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, et mes petits anges prennent soin de moi.**

**-Et tu sais si se sont des garçons ou des filles ?**

**-Oui, un garçon, une fille.**

**-Je suis heureuse pour toi ma puce mais il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec Jake.**

**-Papa, j'espère que tu serras très gentil avec lui. Il est déjà assez mal comme sa depuis qu'il a appris ma grossesse.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas Nessie, va te reposer maintenant.**

J'embrassais ma mère et mon père et partis dans ma chambre, c'est vrai que j'étais épuisé par toute cette agitation.

*****

*****

*****

**bon vous savez quoi faire=)**


	18. Chapitre 18: la push

**merci pour toutes vos reviews, je mets la seul qui est anonyme:**

From: aury ()

j'adore ta fic mais fais pas attention aux review qu'on met .Si on en met pas  
c'est qu'on préfère lire ton histoire plutôt que de continue  
j'attends la suite avec impatience.

**merci, sa me fait plaisir se que tu dis.**

**Et merci aussi a toutes celles qui en ont laissées et qui ne sont pas anonyme =)**

*****

**Chapitre 18 : La push**

*****

POV Edward

Je voulais le déchiqueter, l'étriper, le tuer tout simplement. Ces paroles me rappelai celle qu'il avait eue à mon sujet lors de la grossesse de Bella.

Je montais dans ma voiture et appelai Billy pour lui demander si je pouvais venir, il me répondit que oui.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, s'il l'avait voulu, Jake aurait pu me tuer depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Bella, je le considérai comme mon fils, mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas leurs faire sa, ni à lui, ni à Bella et encore moins à Nessie. Et puis il nous est arrivé la même chose, je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir, ma fille allait très bien, elle ne souffrait pas comme Bella, si sa se trouve, ils ne seront pas vampires.

La conversation qu'on avait eue avec Bella me revint à l'esprit, le bon moment était peu être arrivé pour leurs offrir notre cadeau.

*

POV Jacob

Je savais qu'ils étaient rentrés maintenant et que Nessie passé un sal quart d'heure. J'aurais dut être prés d'elle-même si elle ne voulait pas. Mon père était devant la maison et parlait avec quelqu'un. Au lieu d'être aussi curieux j'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon coup et filler. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là et comment il avait pu arriver ici.

*

POV Billy

Je reçus un coup de téléphone d'Edward, il voulait nous parler. Je lui accordais le droit de venir à la push mais je ne dis pas un mot à Jake. Le connaissant, il se serrait vite tailler. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Volvo arriva. Il en descendit et me serra la main.

**-Désoler de venir vous importuner ici mais c'était assez urgent.**

**-Il n'y a pas de mal, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?**

**-De Nessie et de Jake.**

**-Très bien je vais le chercher. **Je n'eue pas le temps de l'appeler qu'il était déjà la.

*

POV Edward

Jacob sortit de la maison, la tête baissée.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te réprimer.** Je pus lire dans sa tête qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir dit non a ma fille, mais ce qui était fait est fait.

**-Bonjour Edward.** Toujours la tête baissée, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

**-Je voulais vous voir pour justement parler de cette naissance.**

**-Je t'écoute Edward.**

**-Je sais qu'Esmée a aménagé une chambre pour vous et vos enfants dans la villa, mon ancienne chambre.**

**-Oui je l'ai aidé.**

**-Jake regarde moi. **Il releva doucement sa tête et je vis ces yeux pleins de larmes. **Je te considère comme mon fils Jake même si j'ai voulu te tuer à plusieurs reprises surtout ces deux derniers jours. Mais bon, ma fille a su m'en dissuader. Je sais que se n'était pas voulu mais je sais que tu ferras un très bon père et un mari aimant pour ma fille. Enfin si tu veux l'épouser. **

**-Oui je voudrais épouser Nessie, s'a fait longtemps que j'y pensais mais je n'osais pas vous le demander car elle est encore jeune. Je voulais attendre le bon moment mais avec ce qui vient d'arriver, je pensais plus a mon enterrement qu'autre chose. **

**-Nous verrons sa quand le moment serra venu. Pour l'instant je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Je sais qu'au début vous resterez sûrement a la villa mais Bella et moi voulions vous faire un cadeau pour votre mariage car nous en avons parlé durant notre lune de miel avant d'apprendre la nouvelle. Nous voulions vous construire une maison entre notre cottage et la villa pour que vous ne soyez pas trop loin de nous si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. **Le visage de Jake rayonnait de joie, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir et il me remercia par la pensée. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer toute la gratitude qu'il avait envers Bella et moi.

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier toi et Bella de prendre mon fils sous votre ail. Je sais que par le passé nous avons eu beaucoup de désaccord mais je ne voyais pas Nessie et Jake venir s'installer à la réserve vu que Nessie est vampire.**

**-On y avait pensé justement. Tu devrais rentrer avec moi Jake, Nessie va penser que je t'ai étripé. **Je serrais la main de Billy et repartis dans ma voiture en compagnie de Jake.

*****

*****

*****

**bon voila, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a fait plaisir, je sais, Jacob ne sait pas pris la branlé de sa vie =)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : Dégât des eaux**

*****

POV Nessie

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, j'avais un mal de chien (lol) à sortir de la. Mes petits anges pesés de plus en plus lourd et gigotés beaucoup. Je descendis doucement les escaliers pour ne pas trop les brusquer. Maman était assise sur le canapé avec mamie, Rose et Alice. Dés que maman m'entendus, elle se précipita vers moi pour m'aider. Je me demandais où étais papa, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise.

**-Où sont les autres ?**

**-Ils sont partis chasser à part ton père qui est partis à la push parlais à Billy et Jake.**

**-Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ton père a très bien compris ce qui faisait ton bonheur. **

**-Si tu le dis. Vous faites quoi ?**

**-On regarde des catalogues de vêtement d'enfant.**

**-Ohhh non, vous n'achetez plus rien en ce qui concerne les vêtements. Ils en ont assez jusqu'au moins 5ans.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on regardait juste comme sa.**

**-Mais oui biensure.**

J'entendis un bouquant pas possible dehors, je me dirigeais vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe. C'était Emmet, comme a son habitude il avait du faire une petite « bagarre » avec Jarsper.

**-Je t'ai eu Jasper, tu l'as bien mérité celle la.**

**-Ne te réjouie pas trop vite, se n'est pas encore terminer.**

Ils se mirent à courir dans la pièce en passant devant Rose. Celle ci attrapa Emmet par le collé et lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

**-Aïe !! **Emmet se moquait souvent de marraine en prétextant qu'il avait mal.

**-Pas dans la maison on vous a déjà dit. **Mamie se mettait rarement en colère mais quand ces deux là s'amuser dans la maison, il ne restait pratiquement rien debout.

**-Bon je vais aller me faire à manger, c'est l'heure du casse croûte de mes anges. **

**-Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?** me demanda maman.

**-Non sa va aller, il faut que je m'y habitus après tout.**

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine quand soudain je sentis un liquide coulais entre mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait pipi sans m'en rendre compte quand même. Une flaque se formait à mes pieds. Je voulus appelai ma mère quand une douleur fulgurante me stoppa net, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que me recroqueviller pour atterrir assit sur le sol.

**-MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNN, **je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, je voulais que sa s'arrête.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer.**

**-Maman qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**-Tu vas avoir tes bébés ma puce.**

**-Mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, Jake n'est même pas là.**

**-Il arrive avec ton père, je l'ai entend.**

**-Maman j'ai mallllll.**

**-Souffle ma puce, essaye de contrôler ta respiration. **Elle me souleva et monta à l'étage dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle me déposa sur la table d'accouchement. J'avais de plus en plus mal.

*

POV Jake

Nous arrivions à la villa qui me paraissait bien calme.

**-Dépêche-toi Jake. **Je sortis de la voiture et entendit un cri perçant, c'était ma Nessie. Je me mit à courir jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle.

**-Que se passe t-il ?**

**-Aïeeeeeeeeee**

**-Nessie est entrain d'accoucher Jake. Reste au prés d'elle, on va sortir. **Je savais que Bella disait sa à contre cœur.

**-Non vous pouvez rester.** On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait sortir. Plein de question me vint en tête. Et si c'était des vampires, ou alors des humains, comment allons nous faire. Je reçus une vague d'apaisement.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Jake, va au prés de ma fille, nous verrons bien après.** **Nous sommes prés a toute éventualité.** J'avais oublié qu'Edward était derrière moi et biensure il a tout lu dans ma tête.

**-Jakeeee, vient j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Ma Nessie, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la, tout va aller très bien. Tout le monde est la, au cas ou et Carlisle va s'occuper de toi.**

*****

*****

*****

**Et voila, le début de l'accouchement pour Nessie, je vous metterai bientôt la suite =)**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Vous l'attendiez celui la, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

*****

**Chapitre 20 : L'accouchement**

*****

POV Nessie

Je n'avais jamais eu autant mal que sa. Je ne savais pas comment ma mère avait fait alors qu'elle était ouverte à vif sur tout le bas du ventre. Heureusement que j'étais à moitié humain et que je pouvais accoucher normalement enfin a priori.

**-Vas-y Nessie tu peux commencer à pousser.**

**-Je veux qu'ils sortentttttttt. **Je sentis l'odeur du sang, tout les autres avaient le regard viré sur moi enfin sauf ma mère pour qui l'odeur de mon sang ne lui avait jamais fait d'effet.

**-Faites les sortir. **Ma mère se tourna vers les autres, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait. Elle les empoigna avec Jake et les fit sortir.

**-Tu veux que je sorte aussi ma puce ?**

**-Non maman reste stp.**

**-Oui j'aurais besoin de deux autres mains quand le premier sortira.**

**-Allez pousse Nessie.**

**-J'ai trop malllllllll.**

**-Va s'y Nessie.**

*****

POV Bella

Je voyais qu'elle avait des difficultés à pousser, j'aurais voulu prendre sa place pour qu'elle ne souffre plus.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce tout va bien se passer. **Je pris une éponge que je trempai dans l'eau bien froide pour lui mettre sur son front.

**-Maman je n'y arriverai pas.**

**-Mais si ma chérie, pense à tes bébés, allez pousse. **Elle poussa et c'est à ce moment la qu'on entendit le premier crie. Jacob ne réagissait pas, il était comme figé.

**-C'est le garçon, c'est bien Nessie allez continu.** **Tiens Bella, occupe-toi de lui stp. **Je pris le petit bout dans mes bras, son odeur ne me déranger pas, il ressemblait à celui de Jake avec un peu de Nessie. Je le mis sur la table, le lavai un peu et lui retira tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et dans le nez. En voyant Jake dans cet état la, Carlisle avait pris sur lui de couper le cordon pour libérer Nessie. Je le pesai et le mesura.

**-Il fait 52cm pour 3kg540.**

**-Mais le dans la couveuse et viens m'aider Bella. **Je m'exécutai.

**-Allez Bella, je vois la tête, pousse encore une fois.**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. **Le deuxième venait de sortir, elle poussa un petit crie tout mimi.

**-Jake, Jake, **il commençait à reprendre pied sur la situation, **tu veux couper le cordon ?**

**-Oui, oui. **Il prit le ciseau et coupa son cordon, il l'a pris dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. J'étais émerveillée devant ce spectacle.

**-Jake, donne la à Bella qu'elle s'en occupe et prends le petit garçon pour le donner à Nessie qu'elle voit ses petites merveilles.** Il me donna la fille et pris le garçon. Je vis Nessi sourire et commençait à pleurer.

**-Alors elle fait 48cm pour 2kg950.** Je la pris et la ramena à ses parents pour la donner à Jake.

**-Nessie pousse encore une fois pour faire sortir les placentas.**

Quand tout fut fait, Carlisle nettoya tout le sens et nous sortîmes pour laisser les parents et leur bébé quelques minutes, le temps d'aller nous changer et jeter les affaires tachées. Tout le monde nous attendait en bas.

**-Alors comment sa c'est passé ?**

**-Très bien, les bébés vont très bien, et la maman aussi.**

**-Ce sont des vampires ? **Rosalie qui s'inquiétait toujours d'avoir des loups dans la famille.

*****

*****

*****

**C'est vrai qu'il est un peu court, mais bon je fait de mon mieu.**

**Si il vous a plus, laissez moi des reviews=)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : Petits problèmes**

*****

POV Alice

Je ne voyais toujours rien à propos de Nessie, c'est vrai que Jake était avec eux.

*

POV Bella

Je voyais Alice en pleine réflexion soudain elle se leva d'un bon.

**-Je sais pourquoi je ne voyais pas Nessie quand elle était enceinte. **Elle sautillait sur place comme à son habitude.

**-Ba dit le nous maintenant.** Rose s'impatientait.

**-Les bébés sont des loups, enfin au moins un.** Tout le monde se regarda, c'est vrai que c'était possible vu que Jake en était un.

**-Carlisle, il serrait peu être temps d'aller voir la petite famille, les bébés doivent avoir faim.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, tu viens avec moi Bella, au cas ou.**

**-Biensure. **Nous montons les escaliers, le reste de la famille resta en bas. Nous rentions dans le bureau de Carlisle, ils étaient là, entrain d'admirer ses deux beaux bébés.

**-Nous allons faire quelque examen Nessie pour savoir de quelles natures ils sont.**

**-Oui, je peux te dire déjà que Komari n'est pas vampire.**

**-Comment sais- tu sa ?**

**-Il a l'odeur du loup.**

**-Oui je l'ai senti aussi mais je vais quand même leurs faire une prise de sang. **

**-J'aime bien le prénom que tu as donné au garçon, on peut savoir celui de la fille.**

**-Oui, on va l'appeler Carlie.**

Je remerciais ma fille intérieurement, elle savait que j'adorais ce prénom. Carlisle pris les jumeaux et leurs fit une prise de sang. Je regardais ma fille, elle avait l'air radieuse.

**-J'ai les résultats. Tu avais raison, Komari est bien un loup, enfin pas encore. Par contre nous allons avoir un petit souci avec Carlie.**

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire, je l'avais senti dés sa naissance.

**-Dis moi ce qu'il y a papy, tu m'inquiètes.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas Nessie, se n'est pas si dramatique que sa. En faite Carlie est à 80% humaine, je ne sais pas comment elle va se développer plus tard. **

Je savais que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Nessie me regardait avec un air désespéré.

**-Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, elle va sûrement avoir une évolution comme la tienne**. Je n'étais pas sure de ce que je disais mais il fallait que je fasse bonne figure devant elle.

**-Oui, mais on en est pas sur, et son odeur va être un problème pour les autres**.

**-Elle a pratiquement ton odeur Nessie, attends, je vais appeler ton père pour faire un test, ne t'inquiète pas**.

**-Mais si il la blesse, je ne le supporterai pas**.

**-Ton père a un très grand contrôle de lui-même Nessie et tu sais qu'il ne ferra rien qui puisse te nuire**.

**-Ok mais reste quand même à coté de lui stp, papy aussi**.

**-Edward, tu peux venir, tout seul**. J'entendis Alice rouspéter, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'allait rien se passer.

Edward entra dans la pièce, je me plaçais à cotés de lui et lui passa mon bras derrière le dos. Je le voyais tendu, il devait avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

**-Prends une goulée d'air et dit moi ce que tu sens. **Il s'exécuta mais resté quand même sur ces gardes.

**-Je sens Jacob, Nessie, une odeur qui ressemble à Jake et une odeur d'humain, proche de celui de Nessie.**

**-C'est supportable comme odeur d'humaine tu crois, pour nous ?**

**-Oui biensure, on dirait presque Nessie. Fait monter la famille une par une. On gardera Jasper pour la fin. **J'entendis gronder en bas.

**-Ne le prends pas mal Jasper, c'est pour être sur.** **Esmée, tu veux venir ? **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle entra dans la pièce, nous nous sommes mis chacun a ses cotés.

**-Qu'ils sont mignons, **elle allait s'avancer mais on l'a retenue par les bras.

**-Désoler Esmée, mais il faut d'abord que tu inspires une bouffée d'aire. **Elle s'exécuta mais nue aucune réaction. C'était bon signe.

**-Sa va maman, laisse mamie venir voir les enfants.**

Nous refîmes la même expérience avec Alice, suivit de Rosalie et de Emmet. Tout se passa bien, se fut au tour de Jasper de monter. Tout le monde se plaça devant Nessie et les bébés. Edward et moi le prirent par les bras.

**-Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons fait sa avec tout le monde. Respires.**

**-Vous pouvez me lâcher, c'est bon, je ne sens que l'odeur de Nessie et du loup. **

**-Rose, prends Carlie dans tes bras et avance toi vers Jasper stp. **Elle s'exécuta mais son visage se déformait un peu sous l'inquiétude.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, tout va bien se passer, je l'ai vu.**

**-Jasper, es ce que sa va ? **

**-Oui impeccable, je ne distingue que très peu l'odeur d'humaine. Carlie a aussi l'odeur de Nessie, ce qui couvre son odeur humaine. Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? **Tout le monde se regarda. Une vague de calme nous traversâmes.

**-Oui je te fais confiances tonton, tu ne ferais jamais rien qui me ferait du mal. **Il s'avança, tout le monde était tendu. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, je me détendis, les yeux braqués sur le visage de Jasper.

Ce que je vis à cet instant me rendis heureuse. Pour la première fois je vis Jasper sourire, mais pas un petit sourire timide, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout le monde se mis à rire aux éclats.

*****

*****

*****

**Dites moi se que vous en avez pensé, même si se sont des critiques(sur le fic je parle), c'est toujours bon à prendre.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Premières tétées**

*****

POV Carlisle

Maintenant que les présentations étaient faite, il fallait savoir ce que les bébés allaient manger. Pour Komari, on savait ce qu'il allait manger mais pour Carlie, il y allait avoir un problème.

**-Nessie, es ce que tu as essayé de les nourrir ?**

**-Oui, Komari a trouvé l'accès a mon sein mais Carlie n'en veux pas.**

**-Esmée es ce que tu peux aller chercher un biberon de sang.**

**-Oui biensure, je prends du sang animal ?**

**-Non on va d'abord essayer avec du sang humain.**

Elle descendit, je voyais tout le monde s'afférait autour des petits. L'odeur du sang humain ne se fit pas attendre.

**-Bon tout le monde sort svp, Bella si tu te sens capable de rester, tu peux.**

**-Oui biensur, le sang humain ne me fait plus rien.**

Esmée remontait avec le biberon, le donna à Bella avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

*

POV Bella

Je savais que la soif allait se faire sentir mais il fallait que je sois forte pour ma fille. L'odeur me pris au nez, mes muscles étaient tendus, je donnais le biberon a Nessie. En voyant les jumeaux, je me détendis, l'odeur du sang était déjà oubliée. Elle prie le biberon et le mis à la bouche de Carlie, celle-ci bu quelques gorgées.

Je la vis blêmir et commencer déjà à paniquer.

**-CARLISLE QU'ES CE QU'ELLE A ?**

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle lui vomit tout dessus.

**-Je pense que le sang humain ne lui convient pas. On va essayer avec du sang animal.**

Il me tendit le biberon, je descendis à vitesse non humaine, la petite était en pleur, il fallait se dépêcher, elle devait avoir faim. Je pris le sang qui était dans le frigo et le mis dans le bib. Je remontais dans le bureau de Carlisle, les pleures s'étaient intensifiés. Je le donnai à Carlisle, il lui mis dans la bouche.

*

POV Nessie

Je voyais que ma fille ne voulait pas boire non plus le sang animal, elle recrachait tout. Je désespérais. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

**-Papy, qu'allons nous faire ? **J'étais affolé, ma voix tremblée sous les sanglots.

**-Je n'en sais rien Nessie, essaye de lui redonner le sein.**

Je prie ma fille dans les bras, et remontai ma chemise. J'approchai sa bouche de mon sein, elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

*

POV Bella

**-AIEEEEEEEE, elle m'a mordu.**

Si mon cœur avait battu, il aurait eu un raté tellement j'avais eu peur. Je voulus enlever Carlie de Nessie mais elle m'en empêcha.

**-Attend maman, elle boit.**

**-Oui mais elle boit quoi ? **J'étais terrifier à l'idée que le bébé vide le sang de ma fille.

**-Elle boit le lait et mon sang, elle a l'air d'aimer sa.**

**-Retire la Nessie, elle va te vider de ton sang.**

**-Mais papy, il faut bien qu'elle se nourrisse.**

**-Attends-moi, je vais aller lui préparer un biberon, je crois que je sais ce qu'il lui faut.**

Je vis Carlisle descendre à toute vitesse et remonta en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Il avait dans ses mains une poche de sang et du lait dans l'autre. Il fit son mélange et le donna à Nessie. Carlie le prie en bouche et le bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

**-Je lui ai mis du sang animal avec du lait, j'ai fait moitié moitié.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**désoler d'avoir était aussi longue, le chapitre est court mais je metterais le suivant bientot, promis.**

*****

**Chapitre 23 **

*****

*****

*****

**POV Nessie**

Maman à 16ans, si les gens me voyaient, je les entendrais jaser à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais j'étais à ce moment là, la plus heureuse des mamans, avec deux magnifiques bébés. Je me rends compte maintenant ce que ma mère avait pu ressentir lorsque je suis née, enfin 3jours après. Je vouais aller dans ma chambre maintenant, avec mes anges.

**-Papy, je peux bouger ?**

**-Oui biensure, ta mère va t'aider à t'installer dans votre chambre. **Je n'avais pas encore entendu Jacob, il avait l'air sous le choc encore. Ma mère prit les bébés et Jake m'aida à me lever.

Sa va, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, mon statut de mi-vampire avait quelques petits avantages.

Une fois dans notre chambre, que je n'avais pas encore vu, je restais sur le pas de la porte tellement j'étais sous le choc.

**-Elle est magnifique. Merci mamy, merci Jake.**

**-C'est normal ma chérie. Je voulais que tu te sentes comme chez toi avec ta petite famille.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, c'était l'ancienne chambre de papa, mais ils l'avaient agrandit. Prés de la grande baie vitrée étaient mis les berceaux, un grand lit devant les fenêtres. Un grand dressing derrière le mur où papa avait mis tous ses CD. Une petite porte mener à une immense salle de bain avec un espace nurseries, tout ce qu'il faut pour changer, laver et préparer leur biberon. J'étais aux anges.

**-J'aimerai me reposer un peu si sa ne vous dérange pas, sa m'a épuisé.**

**-Biensure ma chérie, on va vous laissait tranquille.**

Tout le monde s'éclipsa, je m'allongeais sur le lit avec les bébés et Jake.

**-Tu n'as encore rien dit Jake, sa va ?**

**-Oui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'avais terriblement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses deux magnifiques bébés et de toi biensure. Mais quand tu as accouché, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, une chose c'est passé en moi, je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je voulais c'était faire votre bonheur quitte à donner ma vie contre la votre. Je suis le plus heureux des papas et des compagnons aussi. Reposez-vous mes amours, et dort mon ange, je donnerais les prochains biberons pour que tu puisses te reposer.**

J'étais soulager, j'avais peur qu'il ne me laisse maintenant qu'on avait ses deux bébés, j'avais peur qu'il les renie. Je sombrais dans le sommeil, sans rêve pour une fois.

*

**POV Jake**

Elle était tellement belle, je prie mes deux anges pour les mettre dans leurs berceaux. Il fallait que je remercie toute la famille pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Je descendis les marches et une question me vint à l'esprit, si Carlie était en partie humaine, sa voulait dire qu'elle allait mourir, il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle.

Tout le monde était sur le canapé devant la télé, ils regardaient les photos que Bella avait prit des bébés, je ne sais même pas à quel moment car je n'avais pas vu d'appareille photo. Je restais en extase, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

**-Merci tous le monde de vous êtes occuper de nous comme sa, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai à vous remercier.**

**-C'est tout à fait normal, Nessie est notre petite fille et toi aussi maintenant tu fais partis de la famille. Nessie dort ?**

**-Oui, elle était exténuée. Et les petits aussi dorment. Je lui ai dit que j'allais leurs donner le prochain biberon. **

**-Oui il faut qu'elle se repose, elle en a besoin.**

*****

**POV Bella**

J'enlevai mon bouclier pour que Edward entende mes pensées.

_Il faudrait lui parler de la maison.*_

Je vis Edward faire un signe de tête et se dirigeait vers Jake.

**-Tu viens avec nous, il faut que l'on te parle.**

**-Oui, je vous suis.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le ruisseau qui coulait derrière la maison.

*

*

*

*les phrases en italique sont les pensées

**voila, désoler que se chapitre soit aussi court, le suivant serra un peut plus long. si vous avez aimé, appuyer sur le bouton vert :)**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Désoler pour l'énorme attente, je remercie tout ceux qui me lise, vos reviews me font plaisir.**

*****

**Chapitre 24**

*****

*****

POV Bella

Je voyais dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, le bonheur de ces naissances, il avait le même regard que quand Nessie est née.

Les jumeaux sont devenus le soleil de sa vie, avec Nessie biensure.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le ruisseau.

**-Jake, je sais que vous avez votre chambre chez Carlisle mais nous vous avons construit un chez vous.**

**-Il ne fallait pas, j'aurais pu le faire un peu plus tard.**

**-Je sais que pour l'instant vous voulez rester un peu là-bas, mais quand vous serrez prés ou pour avoir un peu d'intimité ou de repos sans les jumeaux, vous pourrez aller chez vous.**

**-C'est trop, je suis un peu gêné avec ce que vous venez de vivre par ma faute.**

**-Ne reviens pas sur sa, regarde ce que tu nous as apporté, nous sommes les grands-parents les plus heureux. Maintenant c'est à toi de prendre soin de ta famille, nous vous aiderons si vous en avez besoin. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous et sur notre famille, tu le sais.**

**-Bon avant de me faire pleurer malgré que je ne puisse pas le faire, on va la voir cette maison ? **Je voyais que Jake voulais dire quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas. **Crache le morceau Jake.**

**-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**-Tu ne la même pas encore vu, attends un peu. **J'étouffais un rire, il était tout rouge. Je le pris par la main et nous partîmes vers l'endroit que nous avions choisi pour construire leur maison**.**

**-Ferme tes yeux Jake. **Il s'exécuta, Edward le pris par ces épaules pour effectuer les quelques mètres qui le séparer du jardin de la maison.

*

*

POV Jake

Je sentais l'odeur de la verdure et du bois. Edward me lâcha les épaules.

**-Tu peux regarder maintenant.**

J'ouvris les yeux et resta sans voix. Nous nous trouvâmes dans un jardin magnifique entourait d'une clôture en bois. Un jardin remplie de fleur avec un petit chemin en gravier qui conduisait jusqu'à un magnifique chalet totalement en bois.

**-C'est magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire, on se croirait à la push mais sans la plage.**

**-Attends un peu, tu n'as même pas encore vu l'intérieur.**

On se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer.

**-On va te laisser entrer seul, comme sa tu pourras découvrir l'intérieur.**

**-Ok, merci encore.**

J'entrais dans la maison, je tombais directement sur une grande pièce qui fesait office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine aménagée. Il avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. On se serrait cru chez mon père avec une touche de féminité. Une baie vitrée menait sur l'arrière du chalet, au fond de la cuisine un couloir menait à plusieurs portes. J'ouvris la première et tomba sur une immense salle de bain. Je refermais la porte et me dirigeai vers la seconde, c'était la chambre des bébés, elle était toute blanche, mur blanc, meubles blancs et sol blanc, dans la chambre, il y avait une baie vitrée coupant la pièce en deux. De l'autre coté se trouvait la nurserie. Nessie allait être subjuguée. Je passais à la porte suivante, c'était la notre, notre chambre, grande, toute en bois. J'espère que sa allait plaire à ma chérie. Encore une baie vitrée mais celle-ci donnait sur la chambre des jumeaux, je ne l'avais pas remarqué en étant dans l'autre chambre. Plein de fenêtre se dessinait autour de celle ci.

Un énorme dressing se trouvait derrière une des portes. Alice était passé par-là.

Je laissai le reste pour le découvrir avec ma Nessie et mes anges. Je partis retrouver Bella et Edward.

**-Elle est tout simplement magnifique, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour dire combien elle est belle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais vous remercier.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, tu nous as déjà largement remercié, en nous sauvant la mise pas mal de fois dans le passer. Maintenant tu fais partie de la famille et comme Esmée l'a fait pour nous, on voulait vous offrir sa pour votre mariage mais elle vous servira bien avant.**

**-J'aimerais retourner à la villa, les jumeaux vont bientôt réclamer leurs biberons.**

**-Oui, biensure on y va tout de suite.**

*****

*****

POV Alice

Les bébés allaient se réveiller, enfin Carlie parceque je ne vois pas Komari. Je demandai à Rose de venir avec moi pour ne pas réveiller Nessie. Je savais qu'elle allait accepter. Nous montâmes les escaliers et entrâmes dans la chambre. Ils étaient là, dans leurs berceaux. Ils s'agitaient, en même temps ce qu'il parut normal pour des jumeaux mais sa m'intrigué quand même. Nous descendîmes, Esmée avait déjà préparait les biberons, au même moment Jake entra.

**-Merci Alice et Rose de vous en être occuper. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour donner l'autre biberon.**

Je laissai Rose répondre, je savais qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

**-Moi je veux bien si sa ne te dérange pas.**

**-Biensure que non Rose, je vais prendre Komari, occupe-toi de Carlie si tu veux.**

Edward et Bella étaient en extase devant ses deux bébés. Soudain une image me parvint c'était assez flou, je voyais Carlie bien plus âgée, elle semblait se battre mais je ne voyais pas avec qui. La vision s'arrêta, il ne fallait pas que j'en parle à Jake ni à Nessie pour ne pas les inqiuéter.

*

*

*

**Voila pour le chapitre 24. Le reste viendra le moi prochain car je n'est encore rien écrit de la suite et vu que c'est noel je vais pas le faire maintenant.**

**bonne fête à tous**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Désoler pour cet immense retard, pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets deux chapitres :)**

*****

*****

*****

Chapitre 25

**POV Bella**

Quelques mois étaient passés, 6 pour être précise. Les jumeaux avaient grandi, un peu plus vite que la norme mais sa restés correcte. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient 9mois. La seule différence c'est qu'ils marchaient déjà. Ils ne parlaient pas mais gazouillaient. Edward avait découvert il y a quelques mois qu'ils communiquent entre eux par la pensée. Ils faisaient tout toujours en même temps. Ils ne se séparaient jamais. Komari prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner Nessie en bourrique et biensure Carlie le suivait. Heureusement qu'Emmet était là, il s'occupait des jumeaux comme un vrai papa poule. Il leurs apprenait à se battre, à chasser et biensure à faire des bêtises. Jacob était assez occupé avec la meute, les nouveaux louveteaux lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Sa animait quand même nos journées et nos soirées. Malgré leurs jeunes ages, ils étaient vachement intelligents mais ils ne voulaient toujours pas parler. On avait réussi à convertir Carlie au régime végétarien, elle n'aimait pas trop sa mais le fesait quand même.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Komari ne chassait pas lui, il l'accompagnait quand même car ils ne se séparaient pas.

**- Komari, laisse ta mère tranquille, va jouer avec Emmet si tu veux.**

Il me fit un sourire en coin, signe qu'il préparait une bêtise.

**- On va faire une partie de lutte Komari ? **Je remerciais Emmet du regard.

Nessie était entrain de préparer les affaires des jumeaux car ils dormaient à la villa ce soir. Jacob et elle voulait passer un petit moment tranquille.

Sa fesait 3mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans leur chalet. Nessie était aux anges dans cette maison, elle l'a adoré tout de suite.

**- Vous allez faire quoi ce soir alors ?**

**- On a prévu d'aller au ciné, ensuite resto et soirée au coin du feu.**

**- Sa m'a l'air bien romantique tout sa, n'en faite pas un troisième quand même.**

**- Au non, deux sa suffit.**

Elle souriait, elle était quand même épuiser par ses deux crapules.

*

**POV Nessie**

Vivement 15h que l'on parte en tête-à-tête, j'en avais besoin. Sa faisait 6mois qu'ils étaient nés et 3mois qu'ils me faisaient tourner en bourrique.

Ils ne parlaient pas mais je les comprenais quand même, j'en avais parlé à personne mais ils me demandaient ce qu'ils voulaient par la pensée, ils ne faisaient sa qu'avec moi. C'était mon petit jardin secret avec mes enfants.

Je préparais maintenant leur repas du midi, on voit de qui tient Komari, il dévore tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, il a tout le temps faim.

**- A table les enfants. **Ils arrivèrent en courrant main dans la main.

**- Tu veux que je t'aide pour le repas ma chérie.**

**- Oui je veux bien maman, ils sont tellement énervés à l'heure du repas que c'est dur de le faire tout seul.**

**- Bon Komari, tu viens avec mamy ? **Je savais qu'il n'allait pas répondre à ma mère, il hocha la tête. Au repas, pâte et bifteck saignant, ils adoraient sa. Komari a eu ses dents en même temps qu'il a commencé à marcher. Ce qui l'a enchanté car il avait marre de voir sa sœur manger ce qu'elle voulait.

Une routine c'était installé, enfin si on peut appeler sa routine, avec deux crapules comme sa, on est toujours débordé. Heureusement que ma famille était là. Le repas fini, je rentrais au chalet préparer mes affaires, Jacob allait me rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Une nuit de rêve avec mon Jake, sa fesait longtemps, on a plus une minute a nous et se petit tête à tête nous ferra du bien malgré le fait de laisser mes bébés avec ma famille.

C'était la première fois que je les laissais aussi longtemps, j'avais un peu d'appréhension.

Les affaires des petits prêts, j'entendis Jake arrivait, toujours quand j'ai finis de tout préparer.

**- Sa va ma puce ?**

**- Oui, tu arrives toujours au bon moment dis-donc.**

**- Désoler, les petits nouveaux sont assez indisciplinés en se moment.**

**- C'est bizzar, ils sentent peu être quelques choses.**

**- Oui sa se pourrait, mais avec tout les vampires qu'il y a à Forks, ce n'est pas étonnant, sans vouloir t'offenser ma chérie.**

**- Non t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Bon les affaires sont prêtes, on va à la villa ?**

**- Oui je te suis.**

Nous partîmes sans se pressé vers la maison. J'étais quand même un peu stresser.

*

*

*

**voila pour se chapitre assez court, mais je vous en mets un tout de suite**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

*****

POV Nessie

*

Arrivé à la villa, tout le monde était à ses affaires, mes bébés jouaient avec Emmet comme d'habitude, dés qu'ils me virent, ils coururent dans mes bras.

**- **_**Maman, **_

**- **_**Maman (en italique, se sont les pensées, petit rappel)**_

**- Mes bébés, vous allez bien ? Vous allez bien vous amuser se soir, et surtout pas de bêtises hein ?**

**- **_**Oui maman promis, on sera sage comme des images.**_

Ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, enfin pour les autres.

Je partis dans la cuisine, suivit de ma mère, elle savait que je voulais lui parler avant de partir.

**- Tu les surveilleras bien maman ?**

**- Oui , ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrai soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux.**

**- Et surtout tu feras attention a se que tata Alice et marraine ne cèdent pas à tout leurs caprices.**

**- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, vous pouvez partir tranquille.**

Sur ce, j'embrassais ma mère et partis rejoindre Jake. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, mon père nous donna les clefs de la voiture de ma mère, la Ferrari. Jake adorait la conduire.

**- Profitaient s'en bien les enfants.**

**- Et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, je l'ai vu.**

Alice qui était toujours la pour me réconforter, mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout voir a cause des enfants. Mais bon, pour une fois que l'on pouvait sortir a deux, il fallait en profiter.

Nous montions dans la voiture et pris la route de Port angeles.

*

POV Bella

*

Les enfants venaient de finir de manger, il était temps de les coucher, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec ses petits monstres.

**- Emmet, tu peux m'aider à les coucher stp ?**

**- Oui pas de problème, allez les crapules, au dodo, faites un bisou à tout le monde.**

Ils hochèrent la tête mais toujours avec se petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa ne présager rien de bon.

Je pris Carlie dans mes bras et Emmet pris Komari.

Arrivait dans la chambre, je déposai Carlie qui sauta de son lit pour aller jouer avec Komari, je m'en doutais de celle la.

**- Allez les enfants au lit sinon j'appelle papy.**

Ils firent une petite moue en signe de désapprobation. Mais ils se allèrent quand même sous leur couette.

Une fois au lit, la petite histoire lue, nous descendirent rejoindre les autres au salon.

**- Les petits dorment ?**

**- Oui enfin, il a fallu avoir recoure à la petite histoire.**

**- Tu m'étonne, ils savent avec qui le faire aussi.**

**- Oui je sais mon chéri, je leur ai dit que t'allais venir s'ils ne se couchaient pas. Et sa a marché.**

Je m'assois sur les genoux de mon mari, il regardait un reportage sur les voitures, Rose était assise à coté de nous, aussi absorbé par les images.

Tout a coup nous entendîmes des cris venant de l'étage.

**- LES BEBES !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Nous courûmes tous dans les escaliers vers la chambre des enfants.

Edward ouvrit la porte en la démolissant et les deux lits était là, la fenêtre grande ouverte…..

*

*

*

**voila pour se chapitre encore plus court que l'autre, la suite n'est pas encore écrite, je vais essayer de me remettre a écrire.**

**Oubliez pas le petit bouton vert :)**


	27. Chapitre 27

Je sais, je suis impardonable mais l'inspiration me manque, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour finir cette fic, car je sais déja comment elle va se terminer.

pour l'instant bonne lecture a vous

*

*

*

**Chapitre 27**

*****

POV Nessie

Nous roulions à une allure modérer, on venait juste de sortir de Forks quand Jake écrasa son pied sur la pédale d'accélération. J'adorais la vitesse, on se rapprochait vite de Port Angeles, je ne savais même pas quel film nous allions voir, c'est Jake qui c'est occuper de tout.

**- **_**MAMAN ,MAMAN, J'AI PEUR**_

**- **_**MAMAN, AU SECOURE**_

**- JAKE , LES BEBES , FAIT DEMI TOUR, VITE**

J'étais paniqué, Jake ne savait pas quoi faire, je commencer a tremblé et a pleurer.

**- Fait demi tour Jake, les bébés sont en danger.**

Il obtempéra sans poser de question et roula encore plus vite jusqu'à la villa.

Les arbres défilaient à vive allure mais se n'était pas encore assez vite pour moi. Je n'avais eu aucun autre message de leurs part, je pris le téléphone et appela ma mère. Elle répondit tout de suite.

**- MAMAN OU SONT MES BEBES ?**

**- Calme toi Nessie, on va les retrouver, on est sur leurs traces mais ils sont avec un vampire, se n'est pas un des volturis. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous allons les retrouver. Je dois raccrocher pour continuer la traque. **

**- Ok maman, nous arrivons bientôt. Je te rappellerais pour savoir ou vous vous trouver.**

Je n'avais jamais essayé de faire sa sans que je ne vois pas la personne mais il fallait que j'essaye.

**- **_**Mes bébés, si vous m'entendez, dites moi où vous êtes et si vous allez bien.**_

**- **_**MAMAN, j'ai peur, on est dans une forêt mais je ne sais pas où. Komari est blessé, il fait dodo là. Maman j'ai tellement peur.**_

**- **_**Calme toi ma chérie et dit moi où ton frère est blessé. On va bientôt vous rejoindre, ne t'en fait pas.**_

Elle était terrorisé, et moi aussi mais je ne lui montrais pas pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

**- **_**Il saigne à la tête maman. Le monsieur me fait mal, il me serre trop.**_

**- **_**T'inquiète pas ma puce, maman va s'occuper du méchant monsieur. Essaye de réveiller ton frère, et quand tu y arrive, tu me le dis.**_

**- **_**Dépêche toi maman j'ai trop peur.**_

Il a osé lever la main sur mes bébés, je vais le tuer, la fureur monter dans tout mon corps, je commençais à avoir un voile rouge devant les yeux.

**- Jake, ils sont dans une foret et Komari est blessé, Carlie dit que c'est un homme. **Nous arrivons devant la villa en trombe, je sautais de la voiture et commença à suivre la trace de ma mère.

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Carlie et Komari me parle par la pensée. **

Je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre mais j'étais trop occupé a écouté si mes bébés me parlaient. Le fait de leur parler comme sa m'épuisé mais il fallait que je tienne bon, pour eux.

Je suivis l'odeur de ma mère pour les rattraper, Jake c'était déjà transformé et alerté sa meute pour qu'ils viennent en renfort. Je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir longtemps à cette vitesse, je n'étais que demi-vampire, je m'épuisais plus vite que les autres.

Je sentais ma famille qui n'était pas très loin, ils avaient du s'arrêter.

**-Vous attendez quoi pour continuer?**

**-On ne les sent plus Nessie, il y a un autre vampire avec.**

_**-Maman, j'ai mal**_

_**-Vous êtes où?**_

_**-Dans une cabane dans les bois mais on est pas tout seul, ils me font peur maman.**_

_**-Ils sont combien?**_

_**-2**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, maman arrive et elle va tuer les méchants.**_

**-Suivez moi, je sais où ils sont.**

Nous partîmes en direction de la cabane abandonné qui était en plein cœur de la foret. Je ne savais pas qui été ces vampires mais si ils croient qu'ils peuvent prendre mes bébés sans conséquences ils se trompent.

Nous approchons lentement de la cabane qui été en vue. J'étais angoissé et terrifié qu'ils s'approchent de mes bébés. Le voile rouge qui été devant mes yeux depuis que ma fille m'avait parlé devenait de plus en plus opaque, une impression de puissance se diffusé en moi. Je ne sais pas se qui se passé en moi mais je n'arrivais plus a me controler. Je voulais les tuer, je voulais qu'ils meurent. Ils faut que je rentre dans cette cabane.

**- Attends Nessie, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seul.**

Je vais me géner. Sa fait un moment que je n'entends plus les petits. Mais cette haine qui se diffusait en moi me poussait a entrer et a tous les tuer.

*

*

*

Je sais, c'est assez court mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

si sa vous a plus laissez moi une review.


End file.
